First love at firstsight
by MsSupreme
Summary: david is put in an arranged marrige, he doesnt want it, he seeks quite when he notices that emmy has company, someone hed never seen before, but the new is going to spice up his whole life, not just his lovelife R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"lord david, lord rolan would like to see you" said torgal

"of course where is he?" i asked

"the ballroom" torgal replied

"thank you" i said happily

i walked down the halls of mine and my fathers castle lloking at all the paintings of the past rulers, wondering if i would ever be up there. soon enough i arrived at the ballroom, and my father was by the large window at the other end of the room.

"good morning father" i said as i walked over to him

"ah good morning David, im glad you came" he said still looking out of the window

"of course, now what was the matter you wanted me for?" i asked

he turned to me and smiled

"well as you know your now 23 and you have no woman in you life" he said still smiling

"yes that is true and i dont mind, for i am very happy" i said happily

"well thanks to me that will no longer be a peoblem" he said

"what do you mean?" i asked

"you are to marry lady charlotte" he said

"exscuse me" i practiculy choked

"you are to be married" he replied

"but why?" i asked franticaly

"that stays with me" he said firmly

"but father" i was cut of by his hand

"no buts david, and thats final" he said harshly

i removed his hand from my lips before nodding and practically running out of the room, i slammed the ballroom door. i ran down the corridor and returned to my frantic walk when i saw torgal.

"my lord what is wrong?" torgal asked rather worried

"its my father, hes put me in an arranged marrige" i said frustrated

"hmmmm" was all torgal could say

"i have to go find pagus, ill speek to you later torgal" i said whilst running down the corridor.  
i stopped in my tracks when i saw emmy and a young lad, i hid round the corner waiting for them to pass but also to hear the conversation.

"oh my god rush!" emmy said happily

"hey emmy, long time no see" he replied

"oh i have missed you" she said whilst hugging him

"good to know but come on emmy let go haha" he said trying to escape her grip

"ok ill let go for now but you do realise my mum wont hahaha" she said happily

"we'll see about that, where is she?" rush asked

"down here, come on" emmy said whilst grabbing rushs hand

they both ran through the door and down the corridor. i breathed a sigh of relif when they left,  
i ran to the libary and practicully fell through the doors.

"pagus i need your help" i said thudding to the floor near pagus

"oh dear david what is wrong" he asked

"its my father hes arranged for me to marry lady charlotte" i said unhappily

"ah now that is not good considering the fact the she love lord paris and you arnt into girls"  
pagus said whilst rubbing his head

"what should i do?" i asked

"well you could tell you father" he said

"i would but im worried over his reaction" i said whilst hanging my head down

"well why dont you go have a think about it and then come see me when you have an idea or an answer" pagus sat whilst pushing me to my feet

"ok i will" i said forcing a smile for pagus

"good" he said happily

i gave him a tap on the shoulder before turning and leaving, i went to my normal place, the gardens, where the water fountain was. i sat there watching the water flow from the angels mouth it calmed me.

"my lord" came a familiar voice

"emma? what are you doing here?" i asked

"i just heard about it from pagus" she said worried

"ah now you know why im here" i said

"yes i do and i think for once you should listen to pagus" she said

"i know i should but i..." i was cut of by emmy

"MUM!" emmy yelled

"oh dear never a moments peace...IM IN THE GARDEN!" emma yelled

"oh there you are mum look who it is" emmy said happily

"my gosh is that rush?" emma asked in shock

"yeah its me miss.h" he said happily

when i heard him call emma "miss.h" i had to turn around and see her reaction, i couldnt see him as emma was in the way

"its been too long rush" she said happily

my jaw nearly hit the floor when she did even yell, but also because i saw him. he stood there one hand on his hip and the other by his side, he had short black hair that hung in his face. he was about the same hight as me.

"it has indeed" he replied happily

"oh come here" emma said whilst holding her arms open as rush walked into them. giving him a hug

"she actually hugged someone other than me and emmy, this rush must be very special to her" i thought to myself

"ok miss.h please let go" he pleaded

"ok i will" she said happily

she released him and let him get back into his pose like stand. i gave a small cough.

"oh this is lord david" emma said happily

"hey erm...do you mind if i call ya dave?" he asked with one hand behind his head

i tried to speak but my throat closed up, so i just nodded

"so your the one who owns this swanky place?" he asked

"yes its mine and my fathers" i finally managed to say

"cool, you see now i see why you two left, its proper nice here" he said whilst admiring my garden.

"hey rush bet you still cant catch me" emmy taunted

"we shall see" he replied

emmy ran down the stair and rush followed, i watch them until they ran into the maze

"wow" i said im amazement

"what?" emma asked

"just the fact i have never seen you give a hug to anyone other than emmy or me and the fact i have never seen emmy this...."i trailed off

"playful...rush has that effect on people" emma explained

"hmmm" was all i could say

then we both heard a scream as saw rush had picked emmy up and was now carrying her back to us but he stopped just at the water fountain where me and emma were

"rush dont you dare" emmy growled

"haha the amount of time you did it to me it now be time for a bit of pay back" he taunted

emmy began kicking but it didnt seem to bother rush and he dropped her into the fountain, causing all of us to get soaked

"rush" emmy whinned

"what" rush mimiced

"help me out" emmy asked fluttering her eyelids

"fine" he said smiling

he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out before being push in

"ha gotcha" emmy laughed

"more for you" he said

the two of them hadnt even notice that i was setting the hose up and when they did it was only because i was aiming it at them and sparying them

"ahh"emmy screamed

"woooow" rush said went it hit him

"david dont you dare" emma said whilst backing away

i didnt listen, i sprayed her and by the time i was done she looked like she had just been thrown into the sea. me, emmy and rush were laughing whilst emma was glaring at all three of us.

"ok ok thats enough for today, lets go get changed, emmy you show rush to his rush and ill go with david" she said whilst pointing her finger at the other door

"ok no more...today anyway" rush said whilst throwing a wink at me

i smiled back, but when my cheeks began to heat up i decided to go sort the hose out so rush wouldnt see me blushing. emmy grabbed rushs hand again and dragged him through the door

"my lord leaave that lets go get dry" emma said putting her hand on my shoulder and directing me to my room

"ive never seen you like that before david" she said happily

"i dont know what came over me" i replied

"i do it was rush" she said happily

"yes...it was" i said through my hidden smile

"go dry yourself and then we will discuss the matter at hand" she said whilst walking away

when i entered my room, i threw my wet cloths on the floor and got some dry ones on. then it hit me, i have had my first love at first sight and it has come at the totaly wrong time. i became frantic again, as i rushed out my room, and searched for emmy.

"emmy can i come in?" i asked

"yes my lord" she replied

i entered her room

"whats wrong my lord? other than the whole wedding thing" she asked when she saw my face

"somthing else" i said whilst sliding to the floor

"what else could it be?" she asked

i threw her a meaningful look hoping she would get my drift

"what else could it.."then she trailed off "oh my dear lord do you? do you like rush?" she asked

i threw her the same look

"oh my lord what is the problem with taht?" she asked

"its came at the wrong time" i said quietly

"i know that my lord but so what" she said

"i dont even know if he" i stopped there

"well i do my lord" she said happily

"please emmy put my mind at ease" i pleaded

"last i heard he was bi but he could now be straight" she explainded

"thank you emmy but that really didnt help" i said

"why not?" she asked

"cos now im going to want to act on that and i havent even told my father" i said "it always happens at the wrong time" i said frustrated

"david, look i have an idea, a while ago lord rolan asked for my mothers hand in marriage, she turned him down, and said he would do anything to have her for his wife, anything!" i cut her off

"emmy i dont think she would" i sighed

"lets go see" she said whilst pulling my to my feet and dragging me out of her room

we turned my corridor and saw that emma was in the garden

"mum" emmy said

"emmy, whats up?" emma asked

"well its david" emmy said

at that moment rush came out of his room, but instead of disturbing us, he hid and listened.

"whats happened now?" she asked

"well..."i cut her off

"it appears that i like rush" i explainded

"ahh now that would be a probelm" emma said

"thats why we want you to bargin with lord rolan, if he drops the marriage then" emmy trailed off

"then i would marry him" she said

"yes" i said quietly

"hmmmm....ill see what i can do" she said happily

"what? really?" emmy said shocked

"of course i love rolan and i love david so i win either way" she said happuily

"see i told you" emmy said smugly

"right david you go relax i need to talk to emmy" emma asked

"ok i will and thankyou" i said happily before walking down the hall and into my room

"have you even asked rush emmy?" emma asked

"no not yet" she said

"and you wont need to" rush said as he walked through the corridor

"how much did you hear?" emma sked

"i heard it from "mum"" rush explained as he sat infont of them both

"and you dont mind?" emmy asked

"why would i? emmy you remember a while ago i said what i looked in love for was a gorgeous face,  
interlect and playfulness" rush explained

"and david showed all those today" emmy said happily

"yep, that and in all honest hes bloody gorgeous" rush said through his smile

"well instead of telling us why dont you go and tell him" emmy said

"i will then bye bye" rush said as he stood up and left

i was laying on my bed trying to think when i heard someone knocking on my door

"hey dave its rush can i come in" i heard him say

i stood up quickly before answering "its unlocked

he walked through the doors and walked straight over to me, i didnt even realise i was slowly walking backward, until i hit a wall

"so when were you planning on telling me?" he asked as he pinned me to the back wall

"t...tell you what?" i asked

he didnt reply he just looked at me and smiled before he lent in, his lips brushed against mine,  
and i couldnt help myself, my arms wrapped around his neck and i pulled him closer, he didnt seem to mind.

"oh hehe thats what you wanted to know" i said quietly

"yeah it was" he laughed and he walked over and sat on the end of my bed

"i wouldnt of thought you to be" i decided to shut up

"what? gay? haha noone ever does, it actually quite funny to watch there reaction" he said happily

"did mine shock you?" i asked as i stood infont of him

"humf...yeah but it was good shock" he said whilst grabbing my hand pulling my face just inches from his

"and i didnt class you as very playful either" he whispered taunting me with his lips

"but i know what i did class you as" he said

"what?" i asked

"gorgeous" he said before pulling my lips to his, the shock of the sneak kiss nearly gave me a heart attack, but i didnt mind, then suddenly he layed down, and as he was still holding my top i followed.

"sorry did i give you a shock?" he asked whilst just laying there

"just a bit" i said happily

"now i can see that you liking the position were in but"he stopped as he got up from under me and went to the door

"we have company" he said as he opened the door and emmy fell in flat on her face, i couldnt help but laugh, i had never know anyone catch emmy of guard before.

"damn you rush" she moaned as she stood back up

"well it is rude emmy" he taunted

"hmm...anyway from what i heard you two like eachother" she said happily whilst clapping her hands together

we both looked at eachother and smiled

"you could put it that way" rush said happily

"awwwwww.....oh my god i just realised me and david are gonna be brother and sister" she said happily

rush threw a look of mock worry at me mking me laugh, which made rush laugh and emmy just stood there looking confused

"ok then ill leave you two hyenas alone" she said through her smirk.

she closed the door and me and rush just looked at eachother before bursting out laughing again.

"i dont think ive ever laughed this much in one day" i said happily as i sat on my bed

"this is daily for me especially if emmy is here" he said whilst sitting next to me

there was silence for a few minutes

"so you think im gorgeous do you?" i said smugly

"well now that you mention it" he said slyly, then i was suddenly pinned to the bed by rush, who was just smirking, so i decided i was going to get in there before he could, so i place my hand on the back of his head and pulled his face to mine, slowly, until our lips met. the kiss wasnt very long but it was long enough.

"hehe someone learns fast" rush chuckled

"i guess im gonig to have to around you" i replied

"now that is true" he chuckled again before sitting up

"i guessed" i chuckled as i sat up 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"hey dave can i ask somthing?" rush asked

"course rush what is it?" i asked curiouusly

"well if you liked me why didnt you say when you saw me?" rush asked, slightly hurt, i sighed

"because im currently trapped in a arranged marriage with lady charlotte" i explained

"oh i see and you dont wanna go through with it?" rush asked

"thats it, that and my dad doesnt know im gay" i sadi quietly

"oh well why dont we tell him?" rush said jumping of the bed, smiling confidently, my jaw was hanging, he walked back over to me, placed a finger under my chin and closed my mouth before quickly kissing my lips "come on dave" rush said happily, opening the door, i gulped and followed "oh which way is it?" rush asked, i chuckled and lead the way, rush admiring the catsle, asking questions occasionally

"so whats your dad like?" rush asked

"he is a very nice man and was a good ruler" i explained, small smile on my lips

"so how do you think he will take it?" rush asked

"i havent a clue" i said sadly

"my lord" somone yelled, i turned same as rush, to see torgal hurrying to use, eyes glaring at rush "my lord who is this?" toral asked rudly, hands gently grasping his swords, rush noticed this

"im rush sykes" he said smugly, i didnt understand why, torgal let go of his swords and stopped glareing and smiled smugly aswel, rush was still smiling smugly, i lost my calmness

"someone want to fill me in?" i snapped, torgal and rush looked at me

"ill allow torgal to do that" rush chuckled, i nodded and put my attention on torgal

"well?" i asked, crossing my arms impatiently

"rush here was my top pupil at training academy" torgal said proudly, my jaw fell again and rush began laughing, when i glared at him he tried to turn them into coughs "i didnt recognize you" torgal chuckled, rush chuckled

"hey no worries, i have changed a bit" rush said happily

"indeed, i see you kept up the training i suggested" torgal said smugly

"course i did i mean come on i did listen sometimes" rush chuckled, so did torgal, i was still shocked

"so what are you doing here?" torgal asked curiously

"i came to see emmy and emma" rush chuckled, going red slightly, same as me

"ahh rush i always knew this would happen" torgal chuckled, causing me and rush to become confused

"erm what?" rush asked, torgal chuckled

"i knew youd like david here" torgal chuckled, i blushed and rush smiled

"well what can i say you do know me well" rush chuckled

"well i did teach you for 5 years" torgal chuckled

"hmm you did and i believe a yama did aswell" rush wondered, i looked at torgal and he nodded

"rush was this yama called bloctor?" i asked

"thats it" rush chuckled

"bloctors is a genral here aswell" torgal chuckled

"brilliant" rush chuckled

"so why exactly are you going to lord rolans room?" torgal asked

"im telling him today" i said quietly

"oh i see" was all torgal said before patting my shoulder and walking of

"you went to training academy?" i asked

"erm yeah why?" rush asked

"i just couldnt see you doing that is all, especially torgals top student" i said happily, rush smiled and we continued to walk to my fathers room, and soon we arrived "here we are" i said quietly, rush nodded and kissed me quickly before opening the door to my doom 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

the door creaked as it opened, i was extremely scared now, rush walked in first, then me, i breathed a sigh of relief when only emma was in the room, she smiled softly when she saw us

"hey boys" emma said happily

"hey miss.h" rush chuckled, ok i was going to ask what that is about

"erm emma why does rush call you 'miss.h'?" i asked curiously, both emma and rush laughed happily

"he calls me that cos when he was younger he couldnt pronounce my name, so i let him call me that instead" emma said happily

"oh" was all i could say

"so why are you both here?" emma asked curiously

"i came to tell him" i said quietly

"ahh i see and rush is support" emma guessed

"correct" rush chuckled, and emma nodded before the door creaked open once again, we all looked to the door to see my father, he smiled at us all but became confussed once he saw rush

"hello david" he said happily

"hello father" i replied happily

"who is this young man?" he asked, sitting next to emma, who sat also, i lost my voice, luckly rush found his, he walked forward and bowed slightly

"im rush sykes sir" rush said smugly but politly, my father smiled

"ahh so your rush, i have had to deal with torgal talking about you for nearly 7 years now" my father chuckled, so he had heard of rush aswell

"yep torgal and bloctors top student" rush said smugly, but still polite

"hmm i thought you were ment to be extremely cocky and smug?" my father asked raising and eye brow, rush chuckled

"i am but you see i was taught to respect you elders and royalty" rush said seriously, my father smiled more

"you are a fine young man, well trained and well moraled" my father chuckled, same as rush "hmm i wonder" he muttered

"what may i asked?" rush asked

"would you like a job?" my father asked, my jaw dropped, emma became shocked and rush was practically jumping on the spot

"of course lord rolan" rush said happily, my father nodded and held out his hand, rush shook it, sealing the job, rush was a genral now! this ment he can stay

"so what is the meaning of your visit david?" my father asked, i forgot my voice again, rush smiled softly at me before turning to my father

"you see sir im gay" rush said proudly, showing no fear in his voice

"well good for you but what does this have to do?" my father asked, rush smiled and linked his hand with mine

"it appears you son is aswell" rush said happily, emma was smiling happily, and my father looked stunned

"is this true david?" my father asked

"yes it is" i said finally, my father nodded, i gulped loudly and my father chuckled

"david are you scared of me?" he asked

"no" i answered

"they why did you feel so scared to tell me?" he asked, humour in his eyes, i couldnt answer "david never feel afraid to tell me anything" he chuckled, i smiled and nodded

knock knock

"come in" my father yelled, the door creaked open and torgal walked in, smug smile on his lips

"ahh torgal look who is now a new genral" my father boasted, torgals eyes widened and locked straight on rush, who was smug beyond belief

"hmmm well done rush i am impressed" torgal said slyly, rushs eyes narrowed, ive never seen torgal like this, so competetive, not even with bloctor

"thankyou torgal" rush chuckled darkly, torgal walked over to us, smiling darkly and slyly, same as rush, i was confussed

"hmmm" torgal muttered before turning to my father "my lord how would you like to see how good rush is?" torgal said smugly, rushs smile grew to a very large size

"that would be entertaining" my father said happily, torgal turned to rush

"thats fine with me, 15 minutes!" rush said darkly, letting go of my hand and walking straight into torgals face "bring it" he hissed darkly, my jaw hit the floor, noone had every talked to torgal like that and survived, this rush certianly is somthing, torgal smiled darkly

"oh i plan to rush" he promised darkly before leaving the room, leaving me is a state of shock, emma worrying and my father looking normal, which is happy, rush returned to my side

"thats going to be fun" he chuckled, casually

"hmmm indeed i cant wait to see" my father said happily

"erm we'll be going now" i said happily, grabbing rushs hand and pulling from the room, once outside i pinned him against the wall

"whoa dave" rush said, worried

"are you insane?" i asked

"i dont think so why?" he asked

"youve just challenged torgal! TOTGAL!" i said annoyed

"and?" he asked, i looked at him like he was mad

"torgal is one of the top fighters around and your challenging him" i explained

"so what i used to do it all the time, and i always won" rush said casually, my eyes widened and i released him

"you what?" i asked

"ive fought torgal before, he hardly ever beats me" rush chuckled, my jaw was hanging, rush a boy of barely 20 has beaten torgal whos...i forget!? it isnt possiable, rush smiled, placeing a finger under my chin and closing my mouth, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer "you scared for me?" he asked seriously, i nodded and he smiled softly before kissing me lovingly "dont worry, he wont win" rush promised, and when he said that his eyes flashed red, i decided to ignore it

"MY LORD!" someone bellowed in alarm, rush growled silently, eyes flashing again only blue this time, we turned to see bloctor charging at us, swords drawn, rush chuckled

"hey bloctor long time no see" rush said happily, bloctor stopped dead in his tracks and walked carfully over to use, sword still in hand, but loosely, he looked rush up and down before glaring "oh come on bloctor cant you remember me?" rush asked hurt, bloctors wakled straight up to rush, pulled me out the way and held his sword to rushs neck, rush smiled darkly, his eyes flashed red again

"who are you?" bloctors said, pushing his sword into his neck, nearly breaking the skin, rush sighed, he flexed his hands and there in them appered torgals prized swords, they were extremely long, they glowed red and were extremely sharp, aswell as very very rare, and he had both, there are only 2, bloctor still didnt back down, rush smiled before quickly knocking bloctors sword out his hand, and pointing his own swords at bloctors neck and heart, it happened in maybe a forth of a second, too quick for bloctor to stand a chance

"now do you know who i am?" rush asked darkly, bloctor smiled happily

"RUSH!" bloctor said happily, the moment bloctor said his name the swords vanished, bloctor hugged rush tightly, rush only laughing, when really he should be chocking from loss of air "sorry i did that i didnt recognize you" bloctors said sorrowfully, rush smiled happily

"hey its ok bloctor, now i would love to stay and chat but i have a challenge to answer" rush said smugly, bloctor nodded

"you and torgal i know hes already invited me and pagus, lets see who wins shall we" bloctor chuckled

"yes lets" rush chuckled darkly, eyes flashing blue, that was begining to scare me slightly, bloctor chuckled before walking off, i glared at rush "what?!" he asked

"how did you get torgals sword? and the other one?" i asked, he shrugged and i glared more

"fine, when i left training academy torgal gave me one of them as a parting gift, the other i found" rush explained calmly

"where did you find it?" i asked curiously, he sighed and began to walk to the arena, i walked next to him

"i began to search for it, and i found it in blackdale, it was very hard to get i had to fight some man" he stopped there, eyes far away

"rush?" i asked, his eyes re-focused and he looked at me

"sorry where was i?" he asked

"you were at you had to fight some man" i said calmly, he nodded

"well this man wasnt exactly easy but" he stopped again and put his hand down his top, i became confussed until he pulled out a necklace, on it was a green talisman, cased in gold, very pretty "this helped greatly" he said looking at the strange talisman, his eyes far away again

"who was this man?" i asked, his eyes re-focused again

"he said his name was the conqueror" rush said calmly, before opening the doors to the arena

"good luck rush" i said worried, he smiled

"ill be fine" he chuckled before drawing his swords and heading into the arena, i ran up the stairs to the stands, where emma, emmy, bloctor, pagus and my father where, i sat beside emma, toral was stood ccasually in the center of the arena, rush was stood acroos from him

"as lord rolan i declare this challnge to begin there are NO RULES!" my father shouted, NO! no rules, that means.... 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

this chapter is dedicated to YUKIKO SHIRORYUU for keep me writing DxR :) thanks for all your help and support :) and sorry for the scare with this story :S oops hehe

NO! if there are no rules then that means....

"LUGHS REVENGE" torgal yelled, bringing out four golden guns, aiming them bang at rush, who wasnt even moving, he was just grinning darkly, eyes glowing red slightly, i heard emma and emmy gasp, same as me, torgal began to glow with power, his fingers on the triggers, rushs smile grew and he bared his teeth, taunting torgal, torgal growled and clicked the triggers, firing sevral high powered shots bang at rush, causing dust to fly everywhere, making vision hard, torgal returned the guns and pulled out his swords, eyes scanning for movement, the dust cleared and rush was nowhere, torgal became confussed and lowered his swords, we all heard a faint chuckle before rush appeared behing torgal and kicked him to the ground, knocking 2 of torgals sword out his hands, my jaw was hanging, and then rush sliced 2 medium gashes in those arms, torgal yelled in pain

"ha come on i already got 2 grabe b injuries on ya" rush chuckled before jumping of torgal and allowing him to stand, which torgal did with some effort, rushs eyes were much redder now, but that wasnt what worried me, he completely changes in the battlefield, which ive never seen before, torgal was still smiling even though he had grade b injuries

"dont taunt me rush, its never ended well for you when you have" torgal warned darkly, this didnt help my worry at all, rush though smiled and began to chuckled, torgal frowned and i saw why, rush had taken of his tailsmen and was holding it at arms length

"not anymore my friend" he chuckled darkly, the tailsmen began to glow green and red "CYCLOPS!" rush yelled, a summon? thats rare, torgal must have thought the same as he backed of a bit, there was an explosion of dust and green light before a large machanical monster stood, it was the same size as the arena, its arms hung without a connection to is body, same as its legs, its head only had one eye, which glowed red same as rush, hence cyclops, rush returned the tailsmen to his neck and drew his swords again, torgal was now much less cocky and sure of his victory, cos im no expert but that looks to be a very high summon, im amazed rush can still stand, summons are last resort methords and even then they dont tend to be like that, that truely is a monster, but that leaves me wondering about rush? how?

"when did you get a summon?" torgal asked, fear in his voice, rush smiled darkly

"when i left i found it" rush chuckled "PIN HIM!" rush yelled and cyclops began to move, it moved slowly but at the same time it moved fast, torgal was backing away quickly, he hit the wall, cyclops was closing in, its huge hand swung forward and pinned torgal to the wall, causing no pain, rush chuckled as walked over to torgal, it was like rush saw torgal as an enemy and not just a little challenge between friends, torgal tought the same as he was struggling violently

"impressive isnt he" rush said casually, like him and torgal were having a nice conversation, it sent a shiver down my spine

"very" torgal muttered, impressed but worried

"hes came in very very hand, weve been through alot actually, if it were for him i wouldnt have my tailsmen" rush chuckled

"what do you mean?" torgal asked

"well my tailsmen is a remnant actually, it was grarded by a ancient dragon, quite simple really" rush explained, eyes still red, but much more controlled

"A REMNANT?" torgal said in shock, how had rush got a remnant? he was so different it was begining to scare me

"i dont actually remeber how i got it though" rush muttered, eyes far away again, same like when i asked him about it, torgal took this oppertunity to slash rush in the side, very deep, maybe grade a or b, rush screamed in agony and fell to the floor, and cyclops vansihed, so it was a grade a injury, torgal flexed his arms to try to stop the blood, whilst rush was on the floor clutching his side, torgal smiled

"CERULIAN RAIN!" torgal yelled, and rush snarled loudly, but did nothing, torgal threw his sword in the air and it multiplied in hundreds, rush snarled again before all the swords fell, torgal was smiling smugly as he knew he would win, but that wasnt the case, the swords fell but the moment they got near rush they bounced away, like he was protected, torgal was furiously gobsmacked, and everyone else was still in shock at the current battle "HOW!" torgal demanded, catching sword, rush didnt answer insted he held up his talismen, it was glowing green, it flashed and around rush there was a bubble of green energy, protecting him from harm, so he also knows a protection charm, but again he has a grade a injury and has just used that, he should be out cold

"frustrated torgal?" rush asked, eyes glowling bright red, torgals eyes widened as rush stood up to full height, hand gripping his injury but still able to fight, torgal gritted his teeth and growled low and long "ill take that as a yes" rush chuckled, but you could hear the pain, he wouldnt last much longer, but niether will torgal, there injuries were getting the better of them

"TALISMENS GIFT!" rush yelled, i wanted to scream, rush was going to kill himself, he was using a power move with little energy and blood, this would end him, rush glowed green and then vanished completely, torgal was wary, but rush was fast and invisiable, he appeared behind torgal, punched him oncein the back before re-appearing infront of him to punch him sevral times, torgal was dizzy and couldnt defend, rush pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, hurling torgal into the closest wall, and then once torgal hit the floor, so did rush, battle over

"BATTLE OVER GET SOME MEDICS IN HERE NOW!" my father yelled urgently, we were all so shocked we couldnt move from our seats

"intresting" bloctor muttered, drawing all attention to him

"what is?" emma asked

"rush -emma nodded- he has most definatly improved in the few years, but somthing isnt right about this" bloctor muttered, everyone nodded, including me

"did anyone else notice how much of a different person rush is on the battle field?" emma asked

"i did, but even when he was training with me and torgal he changed, but this is much worse now, his eyes never glowed red when he fought, he could never stand to fight with a grade a, and he didnt know how to do summons or charms, something has happened to rush, and i dont mean in a good way" bloctor said curiously but worried

"hmmm i noticed that earlier" i muttered

"when?" emma asked

"when me and him were talking about the challenge, his eyes would flash either blue or red" i explained

"hmmm" was all bloctor said before leaving, emmy following him, my father came and sat beside me

"son dont worry i shall find out what is the matter with rush, cos even i can tell he is not normal, he has far to much power, more than most remnants" my father said, shocking me

"WHAT!" i asked

"i may be old, but i know when somthing is wrong, the flashing of the eyes means the body is struggling to control the power within, and he seems to have 2 colours, when most remnant holders only have one" my father explained, hmmm so somthing was most definatly up with rush "im going to find out everything about him, i shall talk to you later" my father said before walking off, leaving me to look at our devestated arena, i sighed before following my father into the castle, it was oddly quite

"my lord" someone said quietly, i turned to see emmy, looking extremely sad

"oh emmy what is the matter?" i asked worried

"its nothing only rush wants to see you" she said, my jaw dropped but i nodded and followed her "im sorry for all this" she said sadly

"its ok how were you to know rush is some sort of super mitra" i chuckled without humour

"well true" she muttered "ill leave you now" she said firmly before walking of, i took a deep breath before walking into the room emmy had lead me to, and i gasped at what i saw 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

i gasped as i saw rush, he had stood looking out the window, topless and without a bandage on his injury, but then i noticed...what injury? there was no sigh of an injury whatsoever, my jaw dropped making a slight pop noise, catching rushs attention, he turned to look at me, eyes glowing red and smiled darkly, sending a shiver down my spine

"erm rush?" i asked, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened, insted he collapsed to the floor, i gasped and hurried to him, he was out cold again, i returned him to bed, cheaking both his sides, he had no injuries, how can that be, he had a bloody grade a wound, there sound be a injury on his side, but there isnt, i heard someone cough, my head turning to torgal, who was just waking up, i decided to see him

"how are you?" i asked, he coughed

"ok" he said calmly, sitting up, using his 2 ok arms, whilst his other 2 were in slings "he seriuosly has changed" torgal muttered

"i know" i sighed

"what happened?" he asked

"well a minute ago i came in and rush was by the window" i said

"erm ok how is that bad?" torgal asked, i isghed and returned to rush, torgal behind me

"look at his sides, you gave him a grade a please find it" i said calmly, torgal looked confussed but nodded, he looked rush over and became more confussed

"there isnt one" torgal muttered gobsmacked

"my point, he had a grade a" i grumbled

"hmmm this isnt right" torgal muttered

"indeed somthing very wrong is here" i sighed

"what should we do?" torgal asked

"well my father is looking for his sister to see if she knows anything" i explained

"lets hope so" torgal sighed, i looked at rush, he was still out cold

knock knock knock

"come in" i said loudly, my father walked in

"how is he?" my father asked

"ok except he has no injuries" torgal explained

"what!" my father said

"look" i said, my father did

"ok now thats not normal" my father muttered

"we know so what about his siter?" i asked

"she is on her way" my father said calmly, i nodded and torgal left the room, my father sat at my side "you really do pick them dont you?" my father chuckled, i smiled

"indeed i do, its my luck i pick some kinda super mitra with healing powers and remnant issues" i chuckled, my father did to

"so why exactly?" my father asked

"why i like him? -he nodded- i just do father you know like you just like emma -he nodded- like that" i explained

"hmmm so love at first sight?" my father asked

"hmmm indeed" i sighed

"well we shall sort this so worry not" my father said happily, i smiled and nodded

knock knock knock

"enter" my father said, i turned to the door to see a young lady maybe about 16 ish with long brown hair standing in the door, if i didnt know any bteer id say this was

"hello im irina sykes...rushs sister" irina said happily, my jaw dropped, his sister? i had seen her before she was a top researcher, same as her parents, she is one of the youngest ever

"ahh miss irina nice to meet you" my father said happily, she nodded

"indeed im am pleased you called for my help" irina said calmly

"well we are extremly worried about rush" my father explained

"many are he isnt very normal, but from what torgal told me it has gotten so much worse" irina said worried

"hmm indeed shall we go talk somwhere else?" i asked

"wherever im fine" she giggled, i nodded and exited the room, followed by my father, we walked silently down the corridor to the meeting room, everyone was already here, so me and my father took our seats

"please begin" my father urged

"well first i need to know exactly what it it that worries you" irina asked, so we explained our concerns, like the 2 flashing colours, the strength, the quick healing and the change in battle aswell as his talismen

"hmm it has gotten bad and its what i thought" irina mummbled worriedly

"care to explain?" i asked, she nodded

"well the flashing of the eyes is indeed a lose of control over remnant power, the blue i too struggle with as it is marrions blessing, its very odd for rush to have it as usually only girls have it, but yet rush does, the red one i worry over i shall explain later" irina stopped for breath " now for everything else it is linked to his talismen, as you know it was gaurded by an ancient dragon but that wasnt all, i did some tests and it turns out somthing was already binded with the talismen" she stopped again

"this was?" torgal asked

"well ill get to that later, once rush had defeated the ancient dragon, he attempted to bind it, only to be flung into another battle, this was different, it was against a group of ancient dragons, 6 to be proper, he did indeed defeat them all, but it was a test for rush, to see if he could handle who was binded to the tailsmen, the second time he did bind it, after a little chat with an invisable force, his exact word being" she stopped again

"the words?" torgal asked

"i allow you to feed of my life for 3 months so you may be reborn into this world" irina whispered, the room became tense and shocked at what had been said, i recoved

"what does it mean?" i asked

"it means that-!" irina was cut of

"it means that today is 3 months and you all need to run" somone groaned in pain, we all turned to see rush, gripping the door violently, face covered in fresh pain and blood, his side had ripped open, where his grade a was, and it was bleeding violently, he collapsed to the floor

"rush" irina screamed as rushs eyes began to glow blood red

"RUN!" rush screamed before being dragged by somthing unseen

"we have to save him" irina begged, everyone nodded and followed rush, including me, he had ran to the garden (A/N: the thing isnt actually a real monster of LR i couldnt think of one of it nasty enough sorry :S) we stopped once we found him, lieing on his back, bleeding out violently, breathing heavily, eyes glowing red "rush" irina screamed, he didnt stur "RUSH!" she screamed, he turned his head and smiled darkly

"rush is gone pretty little girl same as you all are about to be" rush promised darkly, we all gulped and irina screamed, i held mine back, how could rush be gone? "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rush began to glow red, his mouth opened and out of it flew a red spirt, once the spirt was out, it began to take on the form of somthing i had long wish to never see, its figure became that of a demi-god, it only held 2 colours red and black, it countinued to grow and solidate, until it reached the size of my castle, it growled loudly before rush began to float

"shame this human was very special" the monster chuckled in a dark voice "oh well hes no use to me dead" it chuckled before throwing rush into the wall, crashing him through it, irina and me screamed but didnt move "hmm im glad i chose him though, such a strong one im fully regenarated atfer only 3 months, im truly amazed" it chuckled

"who are you?" irina demanded, eyes uncertain, it chuckled

"im who you thought i was" it chuckled, i looked at her

"irina what is it?" i asked, her eyes fell grave as she said it, the last thing we could ever want to hear

"the thing before us, the thing that destroyed my bother is the god of destruction and death" 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

we all became horrified at what irina had just said, the god of destruction and death, we didnt have a prayer against a god, a demi-god maybe but not an actual god, even knowing this i would go down fighting, i was not about to turn and run, i drew my sword

"oh please dave" the monster chuckled "you arent honestly planning to try and defeat me are you?" it asked, humour in its voice, my jaw locked and my teeth grinded together

"i plan to try you fucking monster" i yelled furiously, i heard some of the genrals gasped at my laps of language, but to be honst my vocab was the last thing on my mind at this moment in time, i heard sevral other swords being drawn, i even saw irina summon a staff, everyone was going to fight

"ooo so scary the tiny little mitras plan to oppose me" it chuckled darkly "you havent got a prayer" i laughed, i ground my teeth together

"yes they do!" a new voice screamed, a voice everyone knew, we turned to see rush, glowing red with his swords drawn, he ran to our sides

"hmmm so you not dead yet, nevermind i guess im not fully done then" the monster chuckled

"and i wont let you be reborn" rush yelled, glowing more brightly, his red light turned blue as marrions blessing took over his body, the god flinched slightly "as long as i live, you feel my pain" rush yelled darkly

"indeed i do" the monster replied, all humor gone

"then you know what im planning" rush asked darkly, rush increased the blue light and the god flinched away

"yes i do know but do you really think these will allow you to do it?" the monster asked, pointing at us, rushs light dimmed slightly

"they have no say in this matter" rush said, uncertain, i heard someone drop there swords, followed by everyone else

"ahhh they have worked it out already" it chuckled, irina gasped as her staff slipped from her fingers

"i know they have there all extremely smart people" rush said proudly, i still couldnt understand

"well the little blonde boy there is having trouble figuring it out" it chuckled, pointing at me

"maybe its for the better" rush sighed, his light growing brightly, the monster flintched away again "but i know he will understand" rush yelled, before walking towards the god, i was froze to the spot same as everyone else, we couldnt move, they knew what was happening, i didnt, and rush was walking to his death...wait he should be dead already, but he isnt, and the monster is still connected to him, so that means...NOOOO! my eyes widened and my sword was the last to crash to the floor, rush stopped walking

"ahhh hes worked it out" it chuckled darkly, rush turned his head slightly to face us all, eyes locking with mine

"sorry" was all he said before turning back to the god, his two swords raised to his chest, the god shyed away, from the movment

"you havent the guts" it snarled furiously, i heard rush chuckled

"havent i?" rush asked, and before anyone could do anything rush rammed the sword through his chest, they appeared through his back, dripping with his own blood "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before falling forward, causing the swords to fly through him, leaving 2 holes in him, that were bleeding violently, the god shuddered and began to glow

"NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it screamed before exploding into a puff of red smoke and black dust, the explosion caused a large gust of wind to blow from the god, flinging rushs dying body into another wall behind us, leaving a puddle of blood, i fell to my hands and knees and screamed, irina was crying, and everyone else was shocked at what was seen

"RUUUUUUUUUSH!" irina screamed in agony, silent tears escaped my eyes and fell to the floor, this is the worst day of my life, probably of all our lifes, i stood from the ground, head bowed, i met noones gaze of concern, i just walked to the area in which rush had been thrown, i found him lying on the ground, still bleeding violently and gasping for air, i ran over to him and fell to my knee beside him, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, but didnt quite make it, he was bleeding from everywhere, mouth, nose, eyes, from everywhere, my tears still fell

"hey" rush gasped

"hey" i replied "why are you so daft?" i asked

"cos i just am" rush chuckled, filled with pain "but nevermind i managed to sort my own problems out" rush sighed

"you shouldnt have yaknow" i sighed

"nevermind and anyway ill be fine" rush chuckled, i looked at him like he was insane

"how can you be fine?" i asked, he chuckled, again full of pain before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breathing stopped and my eyes widened he was gone, he continued to bleed, continued to be dead and i continued to cry silently, i closed my eyes trying to calm myself, when my eyes were attacked my a extremely bright green light, i was engulfed

"whats happening?" i asked, terrorfied, i got no answer

"hey dave" someone said happily, i turned to see rush, well a see through rush

"what the-! how?" i asked

"dave im a soul" rush chuckled "and so are you" rush added calmly

"what i died?" i asked, rush laughed

"no you idiot i died" rush laughed

"then why am i a soul?" i asked

"because you got caught by my talismen" he chuckled

"what do you mean by caught?" i asked

"the talismen is currently bringing me to the living world again" rush explained, my eyes widened

"but how?" i asked

"i told you i would be fine, the talismen is a lifesorce, im using it now, therefor bringing mes back to life, it only works once but i dont think im going to fight anymore gods" rush chuckled

"wait so you ok but why am i here?" i asked, i was extremely confussed now

"you here as you activated the lifesource, i needed someone to show me a true emotion in order to return and you did so you get to keep me company" rush explained, laughing at the end, i was still confussed

"right so you died, i showed you a true emotion and your coming back and im here to keep you company? that all?" i asked, rush chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him

"pretty much want to know which emotion it took to activate lifesource?" rush asked, i nodded and he placed his lips to my ear "love" he whispered before gently kissing my lips, one of his hands moving to gently rest on my neck, mine locked around his head, one playing in his hair and the other resting on his cheek, he pulled away "nice to know you love me by the way" rush chuckled and my cheeks heated up

"im glad your happy but..." i stopped and he chuckled

"yeah dave its not one-sided love, i love you in return" rush said happily, my eyes widened and before i could react my eyes closed and i fell into a deep dreamless asleep

my eyes opened slowly, my vision was blurred slightly, but it cleared up quickly and i sat up to realise i was in my room, i stretched before climbing out of bed, what a wierd dream that was, i left my room and headed to the gardens, i gasped as i saw that one of the walls had a huge hole in it, so it wasnt a dream then how is rush, i turned on my heel and head straight to where rush was last time, i opened the door and isghed happily when i saw him in the bed, breathing

"you gonna stay in the doorway and let the cold in" rush said happily, pain in his voice, i closed the door and sat beside him, he tried to sit up but i pushed him back down

"no you need to heal you fool" i chuckled

"but im so bored ive been stuck in this bed for 3 days now" rush whinned, my eyes widened, i had been out for 3 days

"well then dont go and kill yourself idiot" i sighed

"hey now im still here and for your infomation im nearly healed" rush said smugly

"how can you be nearly healed?" i asked

"im still a fast healer and the lifesource is still working" rush chuckled

"oh" was all i said

"you know what i may go back to the academy and train" rush muttered

"but why?" i asked

"well i miss some of my mates there and im bored" rush chuckled, i rolled my eyes "anyway torgal said i may even get a job there" rush added smugly

"WHAT!" i asked

"yeah torgals asking now, as hes still injured ill be doing the practical learning whilst he does the theory" rush explained happily

"oh well good for you then rush" i said happily

"yeah i know right" rush said happily

knock knock

"ooo that might be him come in" rush saiid happily, pain still in his voice, torgal walked into the room looking smug as always when it came to rush

"guess who has a job" torgal said happily

"YES!" rush cheered happily "thanks buddy" rush thanked

"no problem and im sure young, hinnah and hannah will love to see you" torgal said happily, none of those names rang a bell

"really there still there?" rush asked

"yep" torgal said happily, we continued to talk about this til the sun went down, ending another day 


	7. Chapter 7

i walked along side torgal, 3 of his 4 arms in slings and a couple of bandages here and there, rush really beat the crap out of him, but rush wasnt exactly well either, well he was, he was now fully healed from his fight with that god, although i cant see how, he rammed his swords through his chest? how can you heal from that whereas torgal was still suffering from grade b injures? how that works i will never know

"come on rush or we will be late" torgal chuckled through rushs door, we heard him grunt before the doors swung open, revealing rush to use, he had put some old, tatty cloths on, and really tatty, it left little to the imagination, his trousers were ripped from the knees down and holes upwards, his top was quite tight, revealing his muscles, he had his swords attached to his back, i heard rush chuckle, snapping me from my daze

"dave come on will ya" rush chuckled, i blushed madly at the fact he caught me staring, he linked his hand with mine, at first i was nervous about this, but now im ok with it, infact i was ok with most signs of affection in puplic, we talked whilst walking to the teleporter

"my first day back at the academy i cant wait" rush said eagerly

"hmmm i wonder how everyone will react?" torgal thought aloud

"so who am i gonna be training?" rush asked

"my top class" torgal said happily, rushs face lit up like a light bulb

"you mean?" he muttered

"yep, hinnah, hannah, young, ludope, zuido and snievan" torgal said happily, none of those names rang a bell in my head

"really! there all still there?" rush asked in shock

"yep hinnah, hannah and young havent passed the practical exam, and the other three fail theory" torgal explained, a small smile tugging on his lips

"oh i see" rush muttered, i smiled as we arrived at the teleported, it had been many years since i have been to the academy, it would be nice, rush placed his hand on the teleporter "training academy" rush said clearly, the teleporter reacted and teleported us 3 straight there, we landed outside the academy doors, it hadnt change at all, the buliding itself was as old as the city, and just as beautiful, i smiled to myself

"this place hasnt changed" i smiled

"i know its been a long 7 years" rush said happily

"well lets get you to your class shall we?" torgal chuckled before walking through the doors

"hey wait up" rush chuckled, grabbing my hand, i chuckled as we ran through the doors to catch up to torgal, it had been a good 9 years since i was here, we returned to a walk once we had caught torgal up, on the walls were pictures of all the people who have left the academy, i could tell some of the, emma, emmy, torgal, bloctor, pagus, me, my father and rush, i smiled at what was under each of them

emma- mother to all

emmy- more than a pretty face

torgal- quad man

bloctor- big boy

pagus- magics main man

david- prince of the court

rolan- king of the court

rush- the odd one out

rushs confused me slightly, the odd one out?

"erm dave you coming?" rush asked

"erm yeah" i muttered, turning from the the picture and following rush and torgal

"what were you doing anyway?" rush asked

"i was reading the quotes under our pictures, and yours confused me" i explained

"oh" was all rush said "erm ask torgal cos i dont know either" rush chuckled nervously, i nodded

"erm torgal may i ask somthing?" i asked, torgal turned to me and nodded "why under rushs picture does it say the odd one out?" i asked, torgal smiled softly

"ah the reason it says that is because he was the first to master some top moves, the first to ever beat me and the first to finish in under 5 years, hence the odd one out" torgal explained with a smile

"ahhh i see" i chuckled, and rush was turning red with all the attention on him, i smiled and made a mental picture of it

"come on" rush muttered and began to walk, i chuckled slightly, we followed torgal until he came to a stop infront of one of the doors, he turned to rush

"wait here until i tell you to come in" torgal said firmly

"ok torgs" rush chuckled

"torgal!" torgal hissed, rush laughed freely and layed against the wall, torgal smiled and opened the door, i could hear many voices chattering, torgal walked in and the voices stopped, i followed, i looked to the class, there was 2 girls and 1 boy, the 2 girls looked identical except for there hair, one had jet black hair whilst the other had a silvery colour, there armour was the smae and so were the swords, the boy hand long brown hair, tied into a pony tail and no armour

"morning torgal" the boy said happily

"morning young" torgal said happily, so the boy was young

"morning torgal" the black haired girl said happily

"morning hannah" torgal smiled

"torgal" the white haired girl muttered

"hinnah" torgal said in the same tone, so hinnah and hannah were sisters

"who the new guy?" hannah asked curiously, looking at me, torgal looked at me, i nodded

"i am david nassau, marquis of athlum" i said calmly, everyone had blank faces, a normal reaction, it would seem hinnah was the first to recover

"so what are you doing here?" hinnah asked, bored but curious

"im here to have a look around it has been a good 9 years since i was last here" i explained happily, hinnah nodded, everyone else nodded aswell

"so torgal who beat you up?" young chuckled, hinnah and hannah muffled there giggles, i placed my hand over my mouth to hide my smile

"that story i will tell you another time" torgal chuckled

"AWWWW!" the 3 moaned, i muffled a laugh

"you best but now were not gonna get to do practical are we?" hannah moaned, torgal smiled softly

"yes you will dont worry, ill just be doing theory for a while" torgal chuckled

"whos doing practical? i bet there shit" young snarled

"yeah i bet there stuck up to" hinnah chuckled

"and not to mention ugly" hannah moaned, i noticed torgal roll his eyes, the door opened suddenly

"hey now thats not very nice guys" rush chuckled as he walked in the room, sending everyone into stunned silence "i mean for all you know i could be your new practical teacher" rush chuckled harder, the three were sat in stunned silence, hannah was the first to recover

"RUSH!" she giggled happily, flinging herself at him and hugging him, he nearly fell over

"hey hannah" he chuckled, hugging her back "you gonna let me go?" he asked, she let go

"oh my god what are you doing here?" hannah asked

"im your new practical teacher" rush smiled, young smiled, hinnah smiled and hannah jumped on the spot, clapping her hands, damn she was hyper active

"really! oh my god yay!" she giggled

"hannah sit down" rush said calmly, she stopped jumping and returned to her seat "thankyou" rush smiled

"so what you doing back here anyway?" young asked

"i came to see emmy, and like loads of things happened and here i am" rush explained, flinching at the memory of a week ago

"oh i get it hehe" hinnah giggled, rush glared at her, but he hid it well, i smiled

"so you working here now?" young asked, a glint in his eye that i noticed in hinnahs and hannahs, a glint i did not like

"yep your stuck with me" rush smiled, the 3 smiled way to happily also, i nearly growled "now get on the court and get your stuff ready" rush said seriously, the 3 nodded and ran out the room, slowly followed by rush, then torgal and me, i shut the door behind me, torgal waited with me

"you ok my lord?" torgal asked

"nothing why?" i asked

"you seem annoyed" torgal replied

"ill explain when were are at the court" i sighed, torgal nodded and lead the way to the training court, the training court was the same size as my gardens at the palace, i headed up the stairs and sat in one of the seats, i could see rush, hinnah, hannah and young talking quietly at the other end

"so what is bothering you my lord?" torgal asked, i isghed

"them three" i sighed looking at young, hinnah and hannah, torgal laughed, i glared at him "glad you find me funny" i snarled

"its not that my lord, but your jealousy is un-need" torgal laughed

"how so?" i asked

"the way rush works is when he is with someone he will no longer see any form of attraction to anyone else, he stays 100% loyal to the one he is with, so those who like him dont have a chance as he wont notice them at all" torgal explained

"so i have no reason to worry?" i asked

"not at all my lord not at all" torgal laughed

"but why do they still try?" i asked, torgal sighed

"well hannah is just erm persistant, hinnah really tries not to care and young still loves rush" torgal explained, my jaw popped as it opened

"still?" i asked in shock

"hmmm young and rush went out for about 4 months, rush broke it off for some reason, noone talks about it" torgal explained, oh great

"right hinnah you first" rush chuckled, catching my attention, rush was stood in the middle of the arena, both his sword drawn and in a battle stance, hinnah casually stood across from him her sword drawn, her sword curled and glowed blue "right bring it hinnah" rush taunted, hinnah growled and started with a blue streak, she lunged and rush doged, waked her sword out her hand, tripped her and pinned her in the space of 5 seconds, my jaw flew down

"wow" i said in awe

"i did tell you he was good" torgal chuckled

"nice try hinnah but you need to learn some defence" rush said calmly, hinnah nodded and walked back to the bench "hannah" rush said calmly, hannah nodded and ran onto the field and stood in a defence stand, her sword drawn, it was the same as hinnahs but it glowed red, a colour i didnt really like anymore "you first hannah" rush chuckled, hannah went blank before nodding, she used smash and ended the same as her sister "you hannah need some more attack moves, that smash was far to weak" rush explained, hannah nodded and returned to the bench "young" rush said calmly, i nearly growled again, young stood in a battle stance across from rush "come on" rush smirked

"alright i will" young chuckled before using a crossbreak on rush, it would of got him in the head, i rush hadnt backflipped out of the way

"SPARK 5" rush yelled, sending the move at young, flinging him into a wall, rush ran over, knocked his sword out of his hand and held both of his at his neck "and you need to learn to be less cocky and sure of yourself" rush growled, young nodded and rush released him and went back into the middle of the field, a scowl clear on his face, he motioned the 3 to come forward, they did and stood in a line infront of him "right you 2 sisters need to learn to fight alone aswel as together" rush said calmly, they nodded, he turned to young "and you if you ever want to become a strong fighter you have to stop thinking your the best and noone cant beat you, cos otherwise your gonna get into some extreme tough shit" rush explained to young, glare intact, young nodded sheepishly, rush turned and headed to us

"hes quite good" i admitted

"hmmm wait till you see him fight properly" torgal laughed

"hmmm and i guess rush and young didnt become friend huh?" i asked

"no we didnt" i heard someone add, i turned to see rush sat on the seat beside me, glaring furiously, should i ask? 


	8. Chapter 8

rush was sat beside me, glaring furiously at young, dare i ask?

"erm rush?" i asked, he turned to face me and smiled, all forms of anger gone from his features

"yeah dave?" he asked

"may i ask what happened between you and young?" i asked carfully, rushs eyes went black for a moment

"if you really want to know" he said calmly, i nodded, and torgal did aswel "well when i first came here i decided to give young a shot, he seemed nice enugh really, at first he was perfect really, except for the jealousy issues but hey that was him, 3 months later he began to pressure me, i told him i wasnt ready and he dropped it for a couple of weeks, then one night i had stayed behind to do some extra theory, and i walked into mine and youngs dorm..." he trailed of for a second, eyes far away, his eyes flashed blue before he continued "i saw him with some other lad, going at it on my bed, i closed the door and ran, i didnt see him til the next day, he acted like nothing had happened, but when he decided to ask me if i was ready i exploded and nearly killed him, i broke it of, and hurried to get out of here" he explained, fury seeping into his voice

"oh" was all i said, so it seems this young is a bit of an arse

"hmmm i see" torgal muttered

"yeah now you know why i lose my temper around him, that and the fact i know he still loves me" rush sighed, i looked to torgal, he shrugged "that and hinnah and hannah arent helping at all" he sighed more

"you know then?" i asked

"kinda hard not to" rush sighed "when did you notice?" he asked

"earlier" i replied calmly

"ahhh" rush said calmly "well you dont have to worry" rush smiled, i smiled to, even though it was only a small smile

"well it looks like there done for today you can go if you want" torgal said happily, rush smiled happily

"thanks man i really need that" rush said happily, i nodded, torgal smiled and headed down the stairs, rush turned to me and linked his hand with mine "you ok?" he asked

"yeah why wouldnt i be?" i asked

"just curious is all" he chuckled before quickly pressing his lips to mine, i smiled but that vanished when i saw somone behind rush, it was young, looked furiously gobsmacked, i glared at him and he left "who you glaring at?" he asked

"huh?" i asked, playing dumb, rush just threw his head back and laughed

"come on you" he chuckled, standing up, bringing me with him, i smiled and kept my hand linked with his as we walked, he set the teleporter up and we returned to athlum castle, to be met by emmy

"welcome back boys" she smiled

"hey emmy" rush smiled

"hey" i smiled

"well pray tell how the first day was" emmy said happily, me and rush sighed, causing emmy to frown "what happened?" she asked

"young happened" rush sighed, emmys eyes flickered with hate for a moment, so she knew the story already

"lets go to the gardens to discuss it" emmy said calmly before heading to the gardens, me and rush following her, she sat beside the fountian, rush sat on the fllor, pulling me onto his lap, i blushed madly, and he just smiled "right explain what...young has done" emmy asked, venom on youngs name

"hes still there" rush sighed

"what 8 years?" emmy gasped, rush nodded "oh my he really is crap" emmy giggled, both me and rush smiled "but still that doesnt explain whats pissed you of?" emmy asked, ever since i decided to swear at that god, everyone else seems to aswel, im not fussed

"he still loves me -she gasped- i can tell by the way he looks at me, and the way he glares and anyone else who get close to me" rush explained, oddly calm, quickly glancing at me then to emmy, she carfully nodded, i pretended not to notice

"hmmm well thats not very good i must say" emmy muttered

"i know" rush sighed, his arms snaking around my waist, i blushed slightly, emmy smiled before standing up

"ill leave you both" she smiled before walking of, i smiled

"so what secret message did you give emmy?" i asked smugly, turning to face rush, who looked slightly shocked, and impressed

"you saw that huh?" he asked, i nodded "well usually when young was protective or jealous he would challenge the said person to a battle" rush explained, i smiled darkly

"and im guessing he will eventually plan the same for me correct?" i asked

"probably...once he finds out anyway" rush sighed

"he already know" i said calmly, rushs eyes snapped open

"what? when?"

"when you asked me who i was glaring at eariler" i chuckled

"of course" rush laughed, i smiled "sorry for causing you so much trouble dave" rush sighed, i looked at him and he looked hurt

"its fine rush, in fact your spicing my whole life up not just my love life" i smiled, he looked at me, sly glint in his eyes, he leapt at me and pinned me to the grass, i chuckled lightly before being silenced by rushs lips on mine, my arms wrapped around his waist, whilst one of his hands rested on my chest, the other beside my head, i felt his tounge slid along my lips, i opened without question and his tounge explored my mouth, a moan escaped me as he did this, but this only caused him to continue, which i had no problem with, he occasionally pulled away for air, which i needed aswell "i never actually said this but " he cut of as he moved his mouth to my ear "i love you" he whispered, and i blushed insanly, he pulled back to face me, and i couldnt help but smile

"love you too" i smiled, blushing deeper, rush smiled and kissed my flushed cheeks

"nice to know" rush smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist, he rolled over, pulling my laughing self with him, and layed me me beside him, his arm, wrapped around me, i snuggledd closer, his eyes were slowly closing, same as mine, it was hard not relax when the sun is beating down on you, and youve just heard the person you love actually loves you in return, i sighed happily at that though, all i had to do now was make sure certain boys and girls kept there hands of as rush in MINE! 


	9. Chapter 9

1 week later

"come on rush will ya" i laughed through rushs door, i heard a small crash before the door swung open, rush standing there with a smile on his face, wearing some normal cloths at last

"sorry dave" he smiled happily whilst shutting his doors

"no worries rush" i smiled, he turned to me and pulled me into a deep kiss

"thats my sorry" rush smiled

"you need to be sorry more often then" i smiled, slightly dizzy

"that can be arranged" rush chuckled, linking his hand with mine, we walked to the teleporter

"training acedemy" i said calmly and we teleported, torgal was waiting by the entrace, looking slightly amused and annoyed

"sorry im late i over slept" rush smiled, torgal rolled his eyes

"you not late rush your early" torgal smiled

"oh" rush said calmly

"come on might aswel start early" torgal smiled walking into the acedemy

"and then finish early" i added, rush smiled as we both rushed to catch up to torgal

"right ill see ya on the court" rush smiled before walking into the classroom, before it closed i saw youngs glare, and i just smiled at him, i walked with torgal to the court

"i see you and rush are getting closer by the day" torgal smiled

"yeah" i smiled, a faint blush creeping onto my cheeks

"well its good to see you so happy my lord" torgal said happily

"thankyou" i smiled, we walked up the stairs to the seats of the court, there were 3 people alrady here, well a qsiti, a yama and a sovani, the yama was huge, bigger than any yama ive ever seen, he wore an eyepatch on one of his eyes, the sovani was a white colour, unusual for a sovani and the qsiti was white also, his eyes held a red tint to them

"you lot here to see rush?" torgal asked with a smiled, the yama smiled

"course we only just heard he was back" the yama laughed

"hmmm indeed im suprised he is back, i wonder if he has improved or gotten worse?" the qsiti wondered

"well even if he has weakened he could still kick our asses blindfolded" the sovani smiled

"you bet he could" the yama smiled

"so torgal whos the blonde?" the qsiti asked curiously

"hes david nassau marquis of athlum" torgal explained, there faces went blank for a moment

"well its nice to meet you im zuido" the yama named zuido smiled

"and i am snievan" the sovani smiled

"and i am ludope" the qsiti smiled

"nice to meet you all" i smiled, they nodded

"so whats the lord of athlum doing here?" ludope asked, a hint of knowing in his voice

"i like to have a wander around" i smiled

"oh so nothing to do with our friend rush huh?" snievan smiled, raising an eyebrow, my eyes widened "no worries" he smiled

"yeah its nice that rush found somone decent at last" zuido smiled

"yeah" ludope nodded, i smiled and sat down, next to snievan

"so how long you guys known rush?" i asked

"weve known him ages really, since we were young, about 10 years id say" ludope smiled

"so youve known him longer than hinnah, hannah and young?" i asked, trying not to place venom on youngs name, i think i failed as the 3 began to smile

"yeah way longer, were like his extended family i guess" zuido smiled

"yeah those three are just annoying really" snievan groaned, i smiled

"not fond of them huh?" i asked

"about as much as you are found of young" zudio sighed, oh they really dont like them then

"and dont worry we understand your anger towards young, hes a dirty rotten bastard" ludope snarled

"hmmm i gathered" i growled "if he doenst stop glaring at me everytime he see me then i may just have to remove his eyes and force feed them to him" i sighed, them 3 started laughing

"i like this guy" zudion chuckled "hes cool" he added, i smiled happily, the door swung open and rush walked onto the field, he looked up toward us and smiled brightly, he waved and them 3 waved back, hinnah, hannah and young walked on behind him, all looked annoyed slightly, rush turned and stood in the middle of the field

"right today lets see how your teamwork is" rush said loudly "you three are going to have to work together to deafet this" rush smiled, his tailsmen in his hands, me and torgal were smiled, zuido, snievan and ludope looked at us confused

"watch" i smiled

"what are we fighting?" hinnah asked, rush smirked and held his tailsmen out at arms length

"this...CYCLOPS!" he said loudly, his tailsmen glowed green and the court was engulfed by green light for a moment, when it was gone, cyclops stood on the field "defeat my summon" rush smiled smugly as he ran of the field, leaving them 3 looking confused and annoyed, he appeared seconds later on the seats with us

"zuido, ludope, snievan" he smiled, they stood up, zuido towered over everyone

"well well if it isnt the great rush" ludope laughed

"hmmm indeed" snievan smiled

"long time no see guys how you been?" rush asked as he sat on the wall of the court, facing us all and infront of me, those 3 sat down also

"no much really" zuido smiled

"what about you rush?" snievan asked raising an eyebrow

"not much really" rush lied

"dont lie to us" ludope smiled

"ok then fine ill tell ya" rush smiled, so he explained about everything, the meeting, me, the god all of it

"holy shit thats bad" zuido asked after recovering from his shock

"yeah" rush sighed

"damn" snievan sighed

"ill second that" ludope sighed

"hey cheer up im better now" rush smiled "no more god in me" he smiled

"well thank god for that" ludope laughed

"hmmm id hate to have seen that" zuido sighed

"yes it wasnt pleasent" i sighed

"i bet that must of been hard though, i mean ramming you own sword through your body?" zuido asked

"no really, i couldnt let it win, cos otherwise it would hurt everyone" rush sighed, his eyes quickly flicking to me, those 3 smiled slightly

"hmm well then round of applause for rush and " snievan cheered, the 3 began to clap widly, rush laughed, same as me, he stood up and bowed a few times, causing the clapping to stop cos everyone was laughing madly

"oh man my head hurts" rush smiled

"headache?" i asked

"yeah had one all day now" rush smiled

"thats not enough sleep" ludope laughed, rush rolled his eyes, he quickly looked how the bettle was going, they were arguing about how to kill it

"teamwork guys" rush yelled, he raised his arm, so did cyclops, the thrashed it down, causing those 3 to go flying "come on guys put some effort in" rush yelled, they nodded and rush turned back to us

"well we have to go now" zuido sighed

"yeah got theory" ludope sighed

"ok see ya guys been great seeing ya" rush smiled, they all nodded, gave him a quick hug before walking of with torgal, leaving me and rush to watch them 3 train "bit of peace now huh" rush smiled

"i thought you liked them?" i asked

"i do but there loud and i have a headache" rush smiled

"oh so all it takes to stop you is a headache" i smiled

"oh har har and for your infomation this is painful thankyou" rush smiled

"im sorry your in pain" i smiled slightly

"no worries ill get over it, if i can surive ramming swords through my chest and headache will be a blow over" rush smiled

"should be" i smiled, turning my attention to the battle, hinnah and hannah were claimbing up its arms, ahh going for the eye, hannah jumped on its head, she smirked and aimed her sword, she raised it and before she brung it down cyclops spun its head around and sent her flying of "i didnt know he could do that" i chuckled, still keeping my eyes on the battle

"hmmm hes very helpful" rush said calmly, i turned to looked at him, only to see him with his head in his hands, eyes shut firmly, almost like hes in pain, i shuffled closer slightly

"rush are you ok?" i said quitely

"just a headache" he muttered "just a headache" he whispered

"rush are you sure your ok?" i asked

"erm yeah" he muttered

"why the pause then?" i asked

"im fine honest dave" he sighed

"look me in the eyes and say your fine" i sighed

"i cant dave" he whispered

"why?" i asked

"i...i just cant" he sighed sadly, i placed my hand over one of his

"this isnt about the headache is it?" i whispered

"no" he moaned

"what then?" i asked

"my eyes" he whispered

"what about them?" i asked

"there closed right now but i can still see perfectly as if my eyes were open" rush explained, what how is that possiable

"how is that possiable?" i asked

"i dont know dave" he whispered

"let me see your eyes" i asked

"i dont think thats a good idea" rush warned

"please" i pleaded, he sighed and nodded, he took his hands of his head and rested them in his lap, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes, i automatically pushed myself away, one of his eyes were pure blue, that was marrions blessing, but the other was blood red, the same red that showed the god had control over rush, he closed his eyes again, i could feel my heart pounding against my ribs i was that shocked and scared...this. is. not. good! 


	10. Chapter 10

"you ok dave?" rush asked, carfully

"ish" i sighed, burrying my head in my hands, how can he be back i just dont get it? we saw him die?

"hey cheer you itll be fine" rush said calmly, i un-burryed my head and looked at him, his eyes were shut and his face was full of worry

"you know thats a lie" i sighed

"yeah i do" he sighed "i just dont want you to worry, you do that enough as it is" he sighed heavily

"i know but im used to worry" i said calmly

"i guess you are" rush sighed

"rught were leaving" i said firmly

"what!" rush said shocked

"were goin home and pagus and check you over" i explained

"hmmm ok then let me sort then 3 idiots out then" rush sighed, he turned on the wall, he held his tailsmen out and cyclops vanished

"HEY!" those 3 exclaimed annoyed

"right todays lesson is over" rush said firmly

"wha-! why?" hannah asked

"because i said so hannah!" rush said firmly "go and practice" he demanded

"fine lets go" young snarled, again throwing a glare at me, i glared right back, rush turned to face me

"lets go before i skin him" rush smiled, i smiled back, he stood up, with me following, we left the court and walked through the academy, carfully

"hello dave" a dark voice chuckled, i stopped walking, not of choice, my legs refused to move "any idea who it is yet?" it chuckled evily

"the god" i said quietly, my eyes were wide and unblinking, rush turned to me, i couldnt hear what he was saying, my eyes flew blind

"correct little blonde" it chuckled

"how?" i muttered

"you only destroyed my mental hold on rush my physical hold on him is still there" it laughed, i gasped shakily "scared yet?" it asked, seriously

"very" i whispered

"good thats just what i like, the smell of fear" it laughed

"why?" i asked, i was finding it hard to say more than one word at the moment

"why the human rush?" it asked, i nodded "haha because it is that very fact, the human rush ha" it chuckled

"what?" i asked

"oh dave im not telling you hehe ill tell you when i can trap you" he laughed "which will be extremely soon actually" it laughed

"why?" i whispered

"because i can now night night dave" it said darkly, i was going to ask, but my legs buckled, causing my to fall, my eyes snapped shut and i lost consciousness and fell into darkness

my eyes flew open, i was in a black and red room, somwhere new and unseen to my eyes, i slowly sat up, my whole body hurt madly, i looked closer around the room, it only contained a fireplace, with a chair facing it and a kingsize, four poster bed, the sheets were blood red and seemed to be dripping red to, there were no windows or doors anywhere, so how did i get in here?

"well dave" a dark voice chuckled, i stood up and faced to voice, there was a wall of shadow, and there were the same pair of red eyes, only now they had a small black dot as the pupil

"where am i?" i asked, trying to keep the shakyness out my voice, didnt work

"why your in my prison" it smiled, i could see its teeth, all long and sharp

"why am i in your prison?" i asked, it laughed

"cos your trapped here with me" it smiled darkly, my eyes widened and i gulped "your body is still with rush, your soul however is trapped with my soul" it explained, there was a puff of red smoke and a figure stepped out the shadows, he was quite tall, his hair was blonde and reached his knees, he wore a crimson hue, with golden rims, his chest exposed, showing his muscles "what do you think to my human form?" it asked, humor in it voice

"i couldnt care less" i spat, he walked over to me, and i stiffened

"be nice your gonna be here a while" he smriked before punching me in the stomach, i fell to the floor, winded badly, i was gasping for air, i watched where he walked, he went to the fire and sat in the chair "this human form is very good, almost as good as rushs" he chuckled, more to himself than me "ive also noticed that your relationship with rush is growing rapidly" he growled

"yes it is why do you care?" i spat, struggling to my feet

"cos i need him to stay locked not unlocked" he grumbled, i carfully walked over to the fire

"what do you mean unlocked?" i asked, still in pain slightly

"hmmm you dont know do you?" he muttered "allow me to enlighten you then, seeming as though you wont be leaving to tell him" he smirked evily, he clicked his fingers and a chair appeared beside me, i took it as an offer to sit, i carfully sat in the chair

"well?" i asked, he smiled evily

"rush isnt human" he smiled, my eyes widened largly "he is of the remant origen" he added, my eye widened further and i gasped

"so he a hybird?" i asked

"correct, he is a very powerful remnant, his power is unlimited and dangerous, and at the moment he is unbindable" he explained, a small smile on his lips "but the more his relationship with you grows the closer to becoming bindable he becomes, and that i dont need" he grumbled

"how so?" i asked

"well at the moment im currently growing inside his body, itll take me about a week to be ready to escape his body, which ofcourse means i rip myself free" he smirked, my eyes filled with horror at that thought "but i can only do that if he remains unbindable" he grumbled, again more to himself than me

"i see so rush is a remnant, with unlimited power, which makes him dangerous, your growing inside him and in about a week your going to rip yourself free of him, but you can only do that if our relationship decreases, that about it?" i asked, fear and worry deep in my voice

"yes that is, partly the reason your not leaving this place" he smirked

"whats the other reason?" i asked

"well what better way to destroy a relationship than one of the two dying?" he smirked, an evil glint in his eyes, oh crap, he going to kill me

"so thats why you told me all this?" i asked

"correct" he chuckled "you arent as dumb as i thought" he laughed

"glad i amuse you" i spat, venom in my voice, he smirked at me

"remember what happened last time you spoke to me like that?" he asked, i nodded though narrowed eyes, he stood up and clicked his fingers, the chair vanished, and i fell to the floor, he bent over, leaving inches between our faces "behave human" he spat,i glared furiously, i flexed my hand and my ex machina appeared in my hand, i aimed it at his chest whilst he was focused on my face "did you hear me? i said behave human" he spat, vemon in his voice

"fuck you" i spat and pulled the trigger,the moment it made contact with his body everything vanished and the everything went black again and the pain of that blow earlier returned making the darkness so much more unbearable 


	11. Chapter 11

i gasped, the pain vanished and my eyes flew open

"DAVE!" somone yelled happily, i sat up sharply, taking in my surroundings, i was in my room, my eyes scanned everything, seeing if this could be another trick by that blasted god, my eyes locked with a pair of relived onyx eyes

"rush?" i asked, my voice bearly above a whisper

"yeah dave damn you scared me" rush smiled, pulling me into a hug, i got a small pain in my stomach, so it wasnt a dream, it really did happen, so rush has about a week left before, the god rips himself free of rush, and rush is a remnant, i pulled out the hug "you ok dave?" rush asked, his eyes full of worry

"not exactly how long have i been out?" i asked

"about 3 days why?" he asked, my eyes widened, i only have 4 days to sort this out "why dave?" rush asked, the worry now in his voice aswel as his eyes, i just looked at him, his face only held worry and concern, and if i told him it would hold fear, which i couldnt allow yet, i needed to inform everyone, i jumped out of bed

"come with me rush theres an urgent matter which needs to be discussed" i said calmly, rush nodded and we walked out my room and headed to the confrence room, i opened the doors to see all the genrals, and my father in there already

"DAVID!" they all gasped, i nodded and headed to my seat without a word, everyone looked at rush, who just shrugged, i sat in my seat and everone else sat in theres

"ok dave so whats the problem?" rush asked

"you know the other day when i collapsed" i asked, rush nodded "well there reason being..."i trailed of taking a deep breath "it seemed we have a big problem again, and it concerns rush once more" i explaned, everyone broke into mutterings, rushs eyes were wide with shock

"whats the problem?" emma asked

"the...god is back" i sighed, i heard sevral gasps and gulps

"how do you know?" torgal asked

"cos for the 3 days ive been unconsciousness ive been trapped with him and hes told me some worrying things" i explained, more gasps and gulps

"what did he tell you exactly?" pagus asked

"that at this moment rush has 4 more days before the god rips himself out of rushs body" i whispered, everyone fell silent, i glanced at rush, his eyes were blank and he was frozen, his face full of shock and fear

"why me?" rush whispered, i sighed

"follow me rush and ill tell you" i said calmly, getting out my seat, rush did the same and we both headed back to my room, we didnt talk until we were both in my room, i sighed as i shut and locked the door, rush stood infront of me, i bowed my head and avoided his gaze

"why me dave?" he asked, fear in his voice

"cos your not human" i sighed, i heard him gasp, i wasnt looking at him

"how can i not be human?" rush asked

"cos your a hybrid" i sighed "your part remnant rush" i explained calmly "apparently your power is unlimited and dangerous, you are also unbindable for the moment" i added with a heavy sigh

"what do you mean at the moment?" rush asked, his voice lathered with fear

"the more our relationship grow the closer to becoming bindable you are, which stops the god from ripping free of you" i explained, still not looking at him,

"oh" was all rush said, i sighed quitely to myself "dave?"

"yes rush?" i asked

"look at me" he whispered, i tilted my head towards him, my eyes locked with his terrorfilled onyx ones, he was smiling though, even if it was only slightly, he placed his hand on my neck, he kissed me gently on the lips, a short sweet kiss, i smiled when he pulled away, again though only a small smile, i didnt look into his eyes, the terror in them made me sick inside, he gently cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him, his eyes had darkened with lust, and sparkled with love, my eyes were the same, i could feel my body heating up and the hazy taking over my body, he kissed my lips lustfully, its a shame to ignore the bed but we arent goin to get that far i think...

...i opened my eyes slowly, the haze was still in my body slightly, my vision cleared up quickly, my eyes locking with a pair of onyx eyes, rush smiled softly at me

"welcome back" he smiled

"i didnt know id left" i smiled, i stretched slightly

"dont worry about it" he smiled as he kissed my forhead

"how long have i been out?" i asked

"half an hour" he smiled, i nodded and sat up, stretching my arms above my head, rush sat up aswel, he wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, i smiled "love you" he whispered against my cheek before kissing it, i smiled, and my cheeks heated up slightly

"love you too" i smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips "but we should probably get dressed" i chuckled

"might be wise" rush smiled, we both jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, i quickly unlocked the door and waited for rush, he smirk and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, mine went round his waist as we headed to the confrence room "so whats the excuse were using?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"we wont need on trust me" i sighed

"oh" rush chuckled "well this is going to be fun" he smiled, i blushed crimson

"definatly but you are helping me if they ask questions" i smirked

"ok thats a deal" rush smiled, he held his hand out, i smiled and shook, pulled on his arm, bringing him closer and i kissed his quickly "i liked that" he smirked

"behave and you may get more" i smirked slyly, he playfully glared at me

"tease" he chuckled

"youd miss it if i changed" i smiled smugly, he squeezed my shoulders

"you bet your ass i would" he chuckled, i chuckled to "even though i wouldnt let you change" he smiled

"of not" i chuckled, i smiled and kissed my cheek, i smiled and stopped walking, him stopping also, i quickly kissed his and he smiled happily, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply, his hands resting on my back, mine on his waist and neck

"somones a bit needy?" rush chuckled, i faked upset

"well then if you dont want my love" i faulsly pouted, he smiled

"aww im sorry i was only joking" he smiled, i pouted further, he pulled me closer and i was begining to find it hard to keep up my act, he ran his up and down my spine, his other hand resting on my chest where my heart is "im very sorry" he whispered sexily, i blinked, my cheeks blushing crimson, i smiled and kissed him again, only quickly though

"then dont complain" i smiled, raising an eyebrow to him, he smiled as his arm wrapped around my shoulders again, mine snaked around his waist, and we continued to walk toward the confrence room, rush sighed happily, and i seconded that, i snuggled closer to him as we walked, he smiled

"be ages since somone loved me like this" rush smiled

"well they dont know what there missing out on" i sighed happily

"thanks glad to know your happy" rush smiled

"are you happy?" i asked

"course you silly man" he chuckled "im over the god damn moon" he laughed, i laughed aswel

"oh my lord" a voice said shocked, me and rush stopped walking to see emma, sat in the gardens, she was smiling at us

"oh hey emma" i smiled

"hey miss.h" rush smiled

"rush you know you dont have to call me that anymore, emma will do fine" she smiled

"hey emma" he chuckled

"so what you doin out here?" i asked

"the meeting ended after you left, may i ask what it was?" she asked, i glanced at rush, he saw it and nodded, we sat across from her, she shuffled closer, listening closly, and i explained everything(well not everything ;P) to her, the dream, rush being a remnant, her eyes were blank with shock

"oh dear lord" she muttered

"i know" i sighed, rush sighed also

"this is an intresting turn of events" she muttered, she glanced at rush, an odd look on her face on i had never seen on her face, rush sighed again, again with the secret messages!

"i know but it does explain why its always me" rush sighed, a small smile tuggin on his lips

"true at least were not in the dark thanks to davids encounter" emma smiled at me, i smiled back, even if it was only a small smile

"true and i have 4 days to become bindable oh deep joy i have no idea how to do that" rush groaned

"we can help you there rush" i sighed, emma nodded in agreement

"i know" he sighed

"but we will try to help" i smiled, he smiled also, and emma did

"you 2 really are good for eachother" she smiled, i smiled and blushed slightly

"how so emma?" rush asked, curiousity in his voice

"well look at you both, your completely at ease with eachother, its like youve been together for years" emma explained with a smile

"oh i get ya" rush chuckled, i smiled

"yeah its nice to see you both happy" emma smiled, me and rush smiled happily at eachother then emma "and no need to worry noone will ask about what happened when you left" emma smirk, raising a smug and knowing eyebrow, i blushed crimson, rush just laughed

"just like emmy, sneaky devil" rush chuckled

"were do you think she got it from?" emma laughed

"fair enough" rush chuckled, i was waiting for my cheeks to calm down "youve sent dave into shock i think" rush smirked, when i didnt move

"oh dear whatever shall we do?" emma giggled, rush smirked evily and pressed his lips to my throat and gently bit down, i jumped slightly from the shock, i wasnt expecting that

"i have revived him" rush cheered, emma and rush laughed and i rolled my eyes, rush stopped laughing suddenly, his face pale white, eyes blank

"rush?" i asked carfully, there was a loud crack and then a scream of pain from rush, his gripped his side "holy hell" i gasped

"whats up rush?" emma asked

"my ribs...i think one just broke" rush gasped through the pain, me and emma shared a nervous look, emma rushed off, probably to get pagus, i lowered rush to the ground "shit you werent joking when you said it was growing inside me" rush groaned, pain still in his voice, i gently removed his hands, that were gripping his left side, i lifted his top and gently pressed on each of his, when i reached the last on rush hissed in pain

"that one" i muttered

"shit that hurts" rush smiled

"your in pain and your smiling, so normal" i chuckled

"hey always look on th bright side of life" rush smiled, his eyes were pained though, i brushed some hair out his face

"youll be fine" i smiled, his eyes closed and his breathing leveled, he fell asleep "i wont let anything happen to you i swear it" i whispered before kissing his forhead, he smiled slightly, i sat beside him, trying to figure out what i could do to stop this from happening...but what could i do? 


	12. Chapter 12

pagus fixed his rib up easily before taking rush to his room, i was worried beyond belief, pagus gave rushs ribs a quick check over before leaving the room ,leaving me and rush alone, i sighed as i brushed some hair out his face, he was sound asleep, i need to find a way to stop this but how? i cant seem to figure out how to sort this out? ive never met a human, remnant hybrid before so how am i ment to deal with this? i sighed and burried my head in my palms

"what can i do?" i sighed, i shook my head, there was nothing i could do, nothing at all, rush was going to die in 4 days, 4 DAYS! and then we have to deal with that bloody god again, i swear im going to end up in a mental institue if this carrys on "what can i do?" i whispered, my head felt light and dizzy again, i unburied my head from my hands, my vision was blury, i was struggling to see straight, then everything went black...

...i opened my eyes and i instantly wish i hadnt, i was back with the god, i quickly closed my eyes and prayed to god he didnt know i was awake, i kept my breathing level and i tried not to move to much, i heard him talking to himself

"damn it, stupid little marquis! now because of him rush is way to close to becoming bindable, which i dont bloody need, but now how can i stop it? they took it to the next level, which i thought the little blonde would never allow and then it happens not an hour after he escaped me and my lair? i may aswel just kill him now, but i must be carful as any injury coursed in here will appear back on earth, which can somtimes get annoying! screw it im poisonin him" he mumbled, i gulped silently, what could i do to escape here again? of course my ex machina! i heard footprints coming closer then somones hand slid under my head, tilting it forward "bye bye marquis" he chuckled, i opened my eyes, shocking the god, i drew my ex machina, kicked the god to the floor and aimed it at him

"why am i back here?" i asked, playing dumb for more infomation, he glared

"because you need to die" he growled, his leg spining out and knocking me to the floor, he pinned me, i got one arm loose before punching him in the face, a small yelp of pain slipped his lips, his fist made contact with my stomach, i held my scream back, headbutting him and rolling him over so i was pinning him, he punched me in the jaw, i didnt scream but i felt the blood run in my mouth, i spat it on the floor before punching the god square in the face, i felt his nose break under my fist, i couldnt waste anymore time, i grabbed the ex machina and aimed it at his chest, his eyes widened

"see you in hell!" i spat before firing it, like last time the world dissolved and i was throw into a painful darkness...but this time a smile on my lips and i knew i had nearly saved rush, which is all i wanted

"my lord?" a voice begged, i opened my eyes, my face meeting emmys, she gasped "your awake" she smiled, i sat up, realising i was in my room "what happened my lord, you began thrashing around and then you mouth began to bleed?" emmy asked, i smiled and rubbed my jaw

"im fine emmy it was just a little scrap" i smiled, rubbing my jaw

"with the god?" she asked

"yeah" i smiled, she looked at me confused

"why are you smiling?" she asked

"cos ive nearly saved rush he extremely close to becoming bindable" i smiled, emmy smiled to and hugged me tightly

"oh thats brilliant news" she sighed happily, pulling from the hug "rush is in the gardens" she smiled, i nodded and jumped out my bed and parctically ran out the room, i was so happy, even if my stomach and jaw hurt like hell, rush will have to be gently when he kisses me now, hell love that, i turned into the gardens, i could see him sat on one of the grass beddings, i silently walked over and carfully sat beside him, he was half layed down, his head tilted back and his eyes closed

"i have some news" i said happily, rushs eyes snapped oped and turned to me, he smiled brilliantly before pouncing at me, pinning me to the banking, i chuckled before being silenced by a sweet kiss, he pulled back

"what happened when you collapsed? you scared the living shit out of me" rush asked concerned

"i got in a scrap with the god, he punched me in the jaw and stomach" i explained, rushs eyes became furious "but it was worth it as guess what?" i smirked, the anger went and his eyes filled with curiousity

"what?" rush asked

"your extremely close to being bindable" i smiled, rushs eyes widened and he rolled of me, giving me chance to sit up

"im nearly bindable?" he asked, his voice happy but calm

"yep" i smiled, rush turned his head and smiled slightly at me

"dave can i ask you somthing?" rush asked, seriousness leaking into his voice

"course" i smiled

"well when i become bindable, im pretty sure ill go out of control with all that power, so could you bind me dave?" rush asked, his voice a whisper, what? rush wanted me to bind him? to me?

"you want me to bind you to me?" i asked, my voice clearly shocked

"yeah, i know you wont abuse my power as any other would, as youve loved me before you knew about all this shit, your the only one i could really trust with myself" rush explained, bowing his head, he trusted me that much, i smiled as i trusted him that much also

"ok rush" i smiled, his head snapped up and turned to me

"what?" he whispered, i smiled and straddled his waist, placing my lips against his ear

"i said yes" i whispered before kissing his throat, i pulled back and rush was smiling at me

"thanks dave" he smiled before kissing me passionatly but softly, my hands rest on his neck, whilst one of his ran up and down my spine and the other rested on my hips "love you" he whispered when he pulled away

"love you to rush so much" i smiled, he smiled back, his onyx eyes were shining with hope, love and lust, i didnt have to see my eyes, as they were the same, i could feel them all in my body, the hope making me tingle, the love giving me butterflys and the hazy slowly creeping into my body, i pushed him down onto the banking and kissed him again, deeply and lustfully, ignoring the slight pain in my jaw, his arms wrapped around my waist, he slid his tounge along my lips, and they parted happily, a small moan escaping me, our tounges battled for dominence, i loved this, i loved him, and...i would always love him, rush froze, i pulled away, his eyes snapped shut, his breathing leveled, i hopped of him, just incase, his mouth opened and a small black and red ball flew out his mouth, the god, it was trapped inside a green light, which was slowly getting smaller, until it vansihed with a pop, that means!

"dave" rush gasped as his eyes opened, his normaly onyx eyes glowed with the same green light

"rush your glowing" i whispered, he sat up and looked himself over, he was, he had a faint outline of green light allover his body

"am i bindable?" rush asked

"yeah" another voice said happily, we both turned to see irina, she was smiling down on us, she sat infront of us "your bindable rush" she smiled

"oh" he muttered

"can you feel it in your blood, every muscle?" she asked

"yeah it feels wierd" he muttered, a small smile on his lips

"it will do" she smiled

"hey irina how would say dave bind me?" rush asked, she smiled

"easy he would have to place one had over your heart and give a true reason as to why he wants to bind you, if you believe it true you bind" she smiled, rush nodded

"that easy?" he asked

"yep" she smiled "i research every possiable road you could go down, didnt think it would be remnant hybrid though" she smiled as she stood

"thank irina i owe you one" he smiled

"oh i know" she smiled as she skipped of, i shuffled closer to rush

"you still want me to?" i asked, he turned his whole body to face me

"yeah" he smiled, i nodded and raised my hand to his heart and closed my eyes

"i will always love you and i hope youll always love me to so be mine and in return i will be yours forever" i thought proudly, i heard rush gasp, then i felt my vains surge with power, another hand gripped mine, snapping me from my daze, it was rush, the glowing had stopped and he was smiling proudly, he never looked more gorgeous

"thankyou" he sighed happily, i smiled, it was over, no more god, i sighed happily and snuggled closer to rush, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and rested my head on his shoulders, i smiled and kissed his throat, i felt rush gulp as i gently bit his skin and sucked on it, i pulled away and saw i had indeed left my mark on him "tease" he whispered

"i could be so much worse" i smiled, he chuckled

"oh i know" rush chuckled whilst laying down, bringing me with him, my arm rested over his chest, as i snuggled even closer, my head resting on his chest slightly, his hand rested on my head and gently played with my hair, i was truely relaxed, finally everything could go back to normal

should i leave it there or not? :S 


	13. 2 Weeks Later

rush had been given 2 weeks of by the academy, they thought it would be best for him to have a bit of recovery time after all hes been through, that and the academy is have a 3 week break for its staff and students, in the 2 weeks alots happened, my father and emma got offically married,

ive never seen either of them so happy before, emma was wearing a long, silk white dress, her blonde hair braided with a veil that hung gracfully over her face, a small bouquet of white and red roses tied with a cream ribbon, a happy but gracfully smile on her face, my father was in a elegant black tux, a small white rose attached to his left side, a huge grin plastered on his face, he held both of emmas hands throughout the whole thing, i stood on my fathers side, in the same as him, torgal beside me in a specialy made tux for his extra arms, smiles on our faces, rush wore the same as me, and in my opinion pulled it of better, he wore his tux in a casual way but it only made him look more elegant, i dont know how, he was smiling at emma, who i guess was like a mother to him, beside him emmy was in a cream dress that hugged to her body perfectly, it flowed to the floor gracfully, her hair was curled with small cream ribbons tied in it, a small on her face also, it was a joyus day, everyone erupted into cheers when they kissed at the end, you could hear the duke of ghor the most, aswell and rush, who was whistling loudly, when the afterparty came is when everything got fun, ive never seen emma so relaxed and happy, she was usually so tense and calm, but that night she was different, she was laughing freely, dancing and even singing, her voice was amazing, but toward the middle of the night is when everything got intresting, rush had been talking to me most of the night, he refused to dance as he said he would trip over the air and make a total prat of himself

"wait here a minutes dave gotta do somthing" rush chuckled and before i got chance to say anything he had run of, i chuckled and walked over to the tipsy emma, which was a sight i had never saw, she was smiling brightly, her hand linked with my fathers

"ahh dave you enjoying the evening?" emma asked happily, i smiled

"very its a nice change" i chuckled, she giggled and my father laughed

"wheres rush?" my father asked, a knowing glint in his eyes

"i havent the foggiest" i sighed, my father smiled and emma giggled

"youll see dave youll see" emma giggled, i chuckled before nodding and walking away from the tipsy pair that are now my parents, i smiled at that thought

"oh " a female voice gasped, i smiled, only one girl called me that

"hello irina" i smiled "i told you, you can call me dave" i smiled, everyone else did, and i didnt mind, cos everytime i was called dave i would think of rush, which is always a good thing

"sorry dave" she smiled sheepishly, she was wearing the same dress as emmy

"its ok" i smiled "is there somthing you wanted?" i asked

"oh nothing i just couldnt tell if it was you" she smiled before skipping of, im amazed how she didnt fall over in her heels, somthing i will never understand, i sighed happily and grabbed a glass of wine of the tables, i wasnt much of a drinker, i had only had 3 so far, same as rush, although i have a strange suspicion hes been drunk manys times, considering hes best friends with emmy, who had a drinking problem for a while but thankfully stopped it before she lost her sword, i took a sip from my glass

"listen up everyone!" an oh to familiar voice yelled, everyone turned to the stage where the band was, and now where rush was standing, somthing behind his back, he was smiling happily, but also looked quite nervous at the same time "now as a special gift and request im going to play for you all" rush smiled and emma, emmy and irina cheered, causing everyone else to, hes goin to play? i didnt know he could, he grabbed a chair and sat down, from behind his back he pulled a flute, would of guess a guitar but nevermind, i personally love the flute, its creates a calm but beatutiful sound, rush placed the flute to his lips and closed his eyes before beging to play, it took me a moment to recognize, he was playing 'the legend comes to life' and he was playing it beautifully, the room had fell into a awe struck silence, everyone here knew rush to be bold, loud and very cocky, so im guessing everyone though maybe the drums or a guitar, but never a flute, i had moved forward and was near the stage, even upclose it sounded beautiful, i was in a state of awe, halfway through the song he opened his eyes, for a moment they were scared but once he saw the looks on everyones faces he smiled and his eyes became happy, his eyes locked with mine and i smiled happily at him, he nodded at me and closed his eyes again, but now had a smile on his lips as he played, i glanced at emma and my father, they were smiling happily, same as emmy and irina, torgals jaw was hanging, bloctor was smiling proudly and pagus was smiling happily at me, the song drew to a close and rush pulled away from the flute, stood and bowed, the moment he stood tall again the room erupted into cheers and clapping, rush smiled before putting the flute away and jumpin of the stage, landing infront of me, his eyes darker and clouded, i raised a knowing eyebrow at him, he smiled slyly before grabbing my hand and draggin my smiling self away, safe to say we didnt return for atleast half an hour, not that anyone noticed

so currently im incharge as my father is on his honeymoon with emma for 3 weeks, 2 weeks have gone and now theres only one left and at the moment im currently leaning against the wall waiting for rush to get his ass in gear

"rush im gonna just leave you if you dont hurry up" i chuckled, i heard a hushed 'fuck', i chuckled quietly before his doors swung open and he smiled sheepishly at me, he was wearin black combats and a white tshirt with his swords on his back, mine was attached at my waist

"sorry couldnt find my other sword" rush chuckled, i chuckled and walked over and pulled him into a deep kiss

"only you could lose a bright red sword" i smiled, he blushed slightly, before takin my hand, we walked happily towards the teleporter, we were goin to the great sand sea for a bit of one on one training, took me forever to convince him, in the end i had to threaten him, with what you may ask, use your imaginations im sure youll get it right! we reached the teleported and it teleported us straight there

"here we are" rush smiled, i smiled too, the great sand sea was just that, it did use to be a sea but now its just sand and monsters, a very good place to train in rushs opinion, i suggested ancient ruins, rush nearly blew a fuckin fuze on the spot, quite funny actually

"shall we go then?" i asked happily, rush smiled at me, my breathin hitched in my throat

"come on then" he smiled as he began to head into the great sand sea, i followed happily, i could hear the calls of some of the monsters, and i smiled happily, it had been a long time since i had to fight properly, without everyone trying to shield me from the blows

"spirtlords" i gasped as i saw the dark winged birds flying over the sand sea

"there not usually here?" rush muttered, he looked at me and i shrugged

"i know somthing must be up?" i wondered

"yeah but its better than grand beetles so lets go train" rush smiled as he drew his swords, and gleeful smile on his lips, i smiled also and drew my sword, mine was different to rushs, mine was the frostblade, the edge was solid gold with small gems in it and the actual blade was solid ice, that never melted or broke, a powerful weapon, a gift from torgal on my 21st birthday, rush looked at the sword "thats a very nice sword dave" he commented

"thanks a gift from torgal for my 21st" i smiled

"you do realise you can learn a power move with it right?" rush suggested, my eyes widened

"you can?" i asked, torgal never told me that

"yeah its called snow blind, its quite powerful" rush explained

"how could i learn it?" i asked, he looked at me and smiled stunningly

"experiance with the sword" he smiled "i learnt some fancy tricks with my two, took forever though" rush smiled and he spun his 2 sword, niether flying free from his grasp "so if spirtlords are here then some other intresting beast will be too" rush smiled darkly

"like what?" i asked

"oh some abelisks" rush smiled giddly, oh intresting never fought some of those

"never fought them" i smiled, rush smiled and my breath hitched again

"well then lets forget the spirtlord and go for some Abelisks" rush suggested happily, i nodded happily, rush held out his hand and i happily took it, we walked quietly through the sand sea, tryin to avoid the spirtlords, none bothered us actually which is shocking considering there ment to be very territorial "wait!" rush said and we stopped walking

"why?" i asked, he pushed me against the wall, there was an opening on the other side, i could hear roaring and rumbling, rush peeked around the corner before turning to me

"there a man in a nest of abelisks" rush whispered, my mouth took on the shape of a 'o'

"what we gonna do?" i asked, rush smiled brightly

"lets go save him" rush smiled, i smiled to

"how many are there?" i asked, rush looked round the side again, and frowned slightly

"4 fully grown males" rush grumbled, i sighed

"lets go then" i smiled, rush looked at me puzzled

"what!" he asked "there are 4 fully grown male abelisks in there and you wanna go?" rush asked amazed and horrified, i chuckled at his face, mixture of horror and shock, he jaw hanging low, i gently closed his moutha dn quickly kissed his lips

"and? i have a plan" i whispered against his lips, his eyes darkened and clouded over, i smiled slyly at him before quickly kissing his lips again and pushing myself away

"your an evil evil tease" rush growled, but behind his anger was lust and happiness, i smiled sweetly at him

"what did i do wrong now?" i asked innocently, a small sly smile on my lips, riku smirked as his eyes darkened further, he walked over to me and wrapped a arm around my waist and pulled me against him, he other rested on my neck, his eyes were a dark, foggy onyx colour now, he leaned his face forward and stopped before kissing my lips

"once were done here you are mine" he growled against my lips, i smiled and kissed his, my hands resting on his waist, he responed happily to the kiss

"fine with me but first lets go save that idiot" i smiled as i slipped from his grasp, he glared at me, lust still behind his anger, i smiled and began to walk into the nest, rush dashed to my side, luckily the 4 dragons hadnt seen me, there were sevral crags in the wall for us to hide inside if needs be, i looked toward the human, and i growled and pushed rush into one of the crags

"what?" he whispered confussed

"the man who wandered in here" i sighed

"who is it?" rush asked

"its young" i growled, rushs eyes widened

"you sure?" he asked, fury slowly creepinin into his eyes and voice

"yes cos i recognize the glare he gave me when he saw us together" i growled, rush rolled his eyes

"lets go save the stupid idiot" rush growled, his eyes burning with fury, we exited the crag and looked towards young and the 4 dragons, 2 of them were laying down, breathin ragged and covered in injuries, the other 2 were sat beside each of the 2 injured ones, young was pinned under the claws of the largest dragon "looks 2 of the dragons have been injured" rush whispered

"yeah shall we go?" i asked, and before rush could answer one of the dragons eyes flicked to us, me and rush froze as the dragon grumbled, and turned to us fully, this was the smaller one, the largest looked in our direction and bared its teeth at us, whilst the first one was stalking towards us

"ready?" rush asked, worry plain in his voice

"oh yes" i smiled, he chuckled and aimed his swords at the on coming dragon, the tips of his swords glowed yellow and small sparks shot out before a large lighting bolt shot from it and crashed into the dragon, knockin it over, the larger dragon did budge he just watch curiously, whilst young thrashed under its claw, the small roared furiously at us and charged, me and rush ran out the nest and into the sand sea, the dragon hot on our heels, rush was smiling gleefully, he really did enjoy this kind of stuff, once we were sure the dragon had stopped me and rush turned to see the dragon bareing its teeth at us, i smiled and used mystic missle on it, 4 diamond shaped arrows shot at the dragon, 3 getting its head and the 4th landing in its eyes, the dragon roars in pain

"good shot dave" rush chuckled, i nodded as we both ran at the dragon, i used a blue streak on its chest, whereas rush was using cross break on its back, the drgon roared in pain and tried to throw rush of its back, rush smiled and stabbed his swords in it back, planting him firmly on the dragon, i ran up the dragons side and joined rush, i got out my ex machina "you do the honors dave" rush smiled and nodded and climbed up the dragons neck and aimed my ex machina at its head, i fired and the dragons movments stopped as his head flew towards the grond, with me ontop, it crashed to the ground i jumped of its head, rush was pulling his swords out its back and jumped of and landed by its wing

"that was fun" i smiled as i walked to rushs side

"it was wasnt it" rush chuckled "no offence im suprised you didnt fall of its head when it fell" rush smiled

"im suprised to" i chuckled then i remebered young "lets go save young" i sighed, rush echoed it

"yeah come on" rush growled before walking back into the nest 


	14. Chapter 14

we walked carfully back into the nest, the 2 injured abelisks were still breathing heavily, the largest still had young pinned and was watching our every move, the gumble in it throat getting louder the closer we got, his lips slowly pulling back over its teeth, i scanned the nest quickly and realised why the dragons were so pissed, i placed my hand on rush chest and stopped him walking

"what?" he asked quietly

"the 2 injured ones are indeed injured but i think they may be carrying children" i whispered, rushs eyes widened as he looked at the two dragons which were breathing heavily, there stomach were larger than normal abelisks, so young had attacked the pregant females, the males got pissed and trapped him, probably as food for the babies

"thats really not good" rush muttered

"i guessed i have an idea" i smiled, rush gave me a confused look "follow my lead" i smiled i looked over at the remaining male dragon, who was watching our every move with a carful eyes, i gently lowered myself to the ground, unclasped my sword and placed it on the ground before stepping away from it completely, rush gulped but did the same, i slowly and carfully walked over to one of the females, aware than i had 5 sets of eyes on me, 3 dragons, rush and young, the female i saw first looked weak, covered in deep wounds, i gently placed my hands on her neck, she grumbled slightly, the male was watching with curious eyes now, i took a deep breath and used second chance on the female, a bright shining orb appeared over myself and the female, it showered light onto us and i watched as all her injuries vanished, i quickly stepped away as she stood up, her stomach reached the floor, she looked at me for a moment before turning to the other female, the healed female whimmpered slightly, i carfully walked over to the last female, aware at how shocked rush was, the last injured female, looked near death compared to the other, now fine dragon, she growled at me in warning but stopped when the other female growled at her, the injured female turned her head to the other female, eyes searching for comfort "its ok i wont hurt you" i whispered, the injured dragon turned to me, a cautious look in its eyes, i scanned her body, she had sevral deep wounds, burn marks and a broken wing, i gently placed my hands on her body, i felt her tighten as i did "i wont hurt you, i want to help you" i whispered, i took another deep breath and used second chance again, the same happened with the last female, and again i quickly moved away as she stood up, her stomach was bigger than the other female, so either this one had twins or the other was as far along, both females looked at me, curiousity in there eyes, i stayed perfectly still as the first female carfully brought her head level with mine, its an odd feeling begin so close to an abelisk and knowin it could be about to bite my head of, she sniffed me though, inhaling my sent, she pulled her head back and grumbled something to the male, the abelisks began to grumble and growl to eachother whilst i quickly returned to rushs side, he was staring at me in total shock, the three dragons turned to us, we both froze, the females both layed down close to eachother, for warmth im guessing, the male however still had the frightened young under his claw, he lifted his claw of young slowly before "gently" brushing him out the way, it resulted in him begin thrown out the nest, rush looked at me

"what now?" he asked

"follow my lead" i smiled as i turned back to the male, i bowed as i sign of respect and slowly grabbed my sword again, clapsing it back to my belt, rush doing the same, the male took one final glance at us before huddling up with both females, this was our que to get out, and get out we did, we both ran out and found young groaning on the floor, rush pulled one of his swords out at aimed it at young throat

"are you seriously trying to kill yourself young?" rush asked, irritated, young just sighed

"no i need to train and at fist it wasnt all four of them, i went for on of the female, not realsing it was pergent, the other female came, i attacked them both then the males came and dragged back into the and pinned me" young explained, trying to get away from rushs sword, rush pressed it deeper into his skin, not enough to leave i mark but enough to tell young not to move

"listen here young, either you begin to think your actions through or ill get you kicked out the academy for reckless behaviour" rush warned venomlessly, young glared furiously at rush

"you cant do that" young hissed, i pulled my blade out and placed it at the other side of his neck, catching both youngs and rushs attention

"there are two witnesses here who saw you attacked by 4 abelisks, we saw there injuries, and people with think of you as reckless for not realsing that dragon was pregant, noone will take you on as a solider if your reckless and dont think things through young, are you so arrogant that you cant see this for yourself? or are you just seriously trying to irritate me and rush to death, because if thats the reason, i will personally throw you back into that nest and walk of with a smile on my face, have i made myself crystal clear!" i said, clearly annoyed, i saw rush smirking at me out the corner of my eyes, young was glareing bloody murder at me "well i asked a question so answer" i hissed

"you dont know me" young spat, i glared at the boy beneath my blade, thinking of many different ways to kill him slowly and painfully

"your a cocky, arrogant, self centered jerk, who must have everything his own way or he will throw a paddy and do something stupid, you have no regards for other peoples feelings and break people trust quickly, aswel as use people for your own choices and pleasures, you see personally i think i have you nailed" i growled furiously, rush was chuckled beside me, and young was glareing daggers at me "so i still think you have a question to answer" i added, young gulped as i pressed my blade closer to his neck

"i dont use people and i do have regards for people feelings" young growled, rushs chuckled stopped and i looked at young in disgust

"but you do young, you didnt have any regards for rushs feeling when you were together did you?" i hissed, youngs eyes widened and filled with shock "so dont you dare have to guts to say you dont use people or respect there feeling, you dont deserve the air you breath young, and personally, killing you wouldnt change that" i hissed, i pulled my blade of his throat, rush did the same, his eyes burning with fury, young pushed himself away from us before standing up, i linked my hand with rushs and gently lead him away before either of us killed the arrogant boy "sorry about that" i sighed

"why you sorry?" rush asked softly

"i dont know" i chuckled, rush smiled and squeezed my hand tightly

"you really shocked me back there with the abelisks yaknow" rush smiled

"i shocked myself, i didnt think it would work, but if you show no threat then they shouldnt attack, looks like i was right" i chuckled

"torgals gonna be so amazed and furious at you" rush chuckled, i smiled but that vanished as i felt something hit the back of my head, hard, my feet planted firmly in the ground, rush gave me a confused look, i turned around and look on the ground, picking up and had made contact with the back of my head, it was a jaggered rock, i looked past the rock and saw young smirking at me, i threw the rock to the side "dave?" rush warned as i walked over to young, his sword was drawn and had a cocky smile on his face, my frostblade trailed in the sand slightly, i had a dark smile on my lips, it had been a while since i vented my frustration, and i think young will do just fine

"do you have a death wish young?" i asked, young smirked

"nope" he smiled, swinging his sword in his hand, i smirked at him, gripping my frostblade tightly in my hand, rush was by my side, i felt his power pulsing in my vains, i looked over to rush, he nodded, so he was lending me his power, i smiled at him before turning to young

"then what?" i asked curiously, a dark hint in my voice, rushs eyes held a faint green glow to them, same as his skin

"if i win i get rush" young growled, i felt the power explode in my vains, confirming rushs fury and outrage, he locked his jaw together, his hands gripping his swords tightly

"im affraid thats not an option, rush isnt an item, he can choose himself i think" i smiled, i felt the power in my vains relax a little, i caught rushs happy galnce at me, young ground his teeth together and glared at me

"and i dont choose you young" rush spat, rush linked his hand with mine "i choose dave" rush said proudly, i smirked at young, who glared at me with the intensity of 10,000 suns

"you cant choose him if hes dead though" young hissed, i released rushs hand

"try it" i snapped, i saw rush give me a carful look, but my vains surged with power, and the glow in rushs eyes grew slightly brighter

"try not to kill him" rush whispered so only i could hear him, i nodded and turned to young, rush jumped away from us, giving us space, but continued to glare at young from a distance "dont panic dave" came rushs voice, i blinked a few times as i realsied it was in my head

"what? how?" i asked

"ill explain later, you have some of my power now, so you can use some of my moves" rush explained

"you mean like omnistrike?" i asked

"exactly and your power has increased, so try not to kill young" rush chuckled

"right, no promises though" i chuckled before turning to young "bring it" i hissed, young glared and fired a spark at me, i blocked it with my blade before firing my own spark at him, he did doge as its speed was quicker than usual, young took it straight to his chest, i used this moment to fire a mystic missle at him, he dofed them though, his eyes were shocked, i smirked at him and fired 3 sparks at him, he doged 2 of them, the other hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground, i quickly ran over and grabbed his own sword before jumping back, i turned and threw he sword somewhere into the graet sand sea, young glared at me as i turned to face him again, i dropped my sword, i glanced at rush, who nodded, i nodded back as i felt myself begin engulfed by power, youngs eyes widened as i vanished, i quickly ran over to him, whilst he searched frantically for me, i punched him twice in the back, twice in the stomach, i knelt down infront of him and usuing all my power i snapped my fist into youngs jaw, flinging him into the air, he yelped before hitting the ground, rush was by my side in an instance, we both stood over young, who looked terrified "i win" i spat

"how did you do an omnistrike?" young gasped

"what can we say, we share a very special bond, part of the reason you wont ever catch me near you" rush chuckled, his eyes were glowling bright green now, young looked very affraid "hey dave watch this" rush chuckled, i nodded, rush held his hand over youngs body and young began to float, rush raised the thrashing young higher

"how are you doing this you freaks?" young yelled, rush gave me a amused look, i grabbed rushs hand that was holding young up, using one of rushs finger i spun young around and around and around, me and rush laughing as young screamed

"drop him" i chuckled, rush chuckled and dropped young, who landed on his arse

"your both freaks" young stuttered

"then why do you bother us?" i spat, young shivered, he got up and ran of, leaving me and rush to laugh our heads of, i felt rushs power leave my vains, once both our laughter died down rush pulled me against him, his eyes clouded heavily, i smirked at him

"never seen you snap like that before" rush purred, i smirked

"not many people irritate me as much as he does" i smirked, rush smiled and licked his lips

"wanna go home?" rush asked in a seductive whisper, that tone sent a burst of heat through me

"i like that idea quite alot" i purred, rush smiled and we walked back to the teleporter, which teleported us back to the castle, rushs arm was around my neck, and mine was around his waist, the tips of my finger sliding into his combats slightly, my body was hot and hazy, and rushs eyes confirmed he was feeling the exact same as me

"my lord" came torgals voice, rush sighed and i chuckled as we turned to torgal, who seemed relived

"yes torgal?" i asked, i was leaned against rush slightly

"how was your training?" he asked

"very good actually took on some abelisks" i lied, torgal chuckled

"ok ok point taken ill ask later" torgal chuckled, i glance over rush and realised he was glaring at torgal with heavily clouded eyes, who was walking away laughing

"that sorted it easily enough" rush smiled and we turned and hurried back to our room, unfortunately for torgal he didnt get an answer til the next day, not that me or rush honestly cared 


End file.
